Reencuentros
by TrixPandawan
Summary: Muchas veces nos sentimos perdidos en esta vida, podríamos pernsarnos completos, pero... siempre falta algo. En esta historia Terry tratará de reencontarse. Un nuevo capítulo después de más de un año de ausencia.
1. Prólogo

_Muchas veces vemos pasar la vida como si fuera el cauce de un río que fluye, no nos detenemos a verla con calma y se nos va sin que a veces sepamos como. Algunos otros saben vivir la vida, disfrutan de los placeres que ésta les brinda y encuentran amor y buenos amigos a su lado._

_Al principio yo era como los primeros, viví sin saber hacerlo y cuando pensaba que todo acabaría mal, a mi lado encontré al amor de mi vida, a unos buenos amigos y a unos padres amorosos._

_Cuando pensamos que todo acaba a veces no es más que el principio, un inicio que quizá no sea fácil, puede que se nos presente áspero y sinuoso o puedo que no, pero que nosotros por empecinados así lo hagamos._

_Yo era alguien con una vida esplendorosa, pero la sentía vacía, nunca vi que a mi lado estaba todo lo que era humanamente posible desear. Ella siempre estuvo conmigo, aún desde lo que podíamos llamar comienzo; amigos, aunque no eran muchos, también los tenía y eran buenos, mis padres, quizá no fueran del todo compresivos, sobre todo él, pero estaban conmigo y no notaba nada de eso._

_Pero ahora las cosas serían diferentes, había vuelto el hijo predilecto de Londres y ahora estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperar lo que era suyo porque así lo había decidido, no es que fuera egoísta pero no pensaba perder lo que más amaba, acaso la gente no decía que más vale tarde que nunca._


	2. Regreso a Londres

Faltaban aproximadamente tres semanas para Navidad, Londres estaba abarrotada y en el puerto eran numerosos los barcos que arribaban, mucha gente se dirigía a visitar a su familia, algunos eran de clase baja y muchos más de clase alta.

Yo llegue muy de mañana, la bruma matinal aún cubría la mayoría del cielo londinense y me sentí un tanto melancólico, hacia ya cinco largos años que había dejado mi _hogar_, mi familia pertenecía a la clase más acomodada de la ciudad, era hijo de un duque, el honorable y respetable duque de Grandchester era mi progenitor y yo su hijo mayor, tenía una hermana menor bastante lista y educada, Patty, era una dulzura de... mujer, y mi madre, vaya que era hermosa y refinada, aunque ella no era de la misma clase de mi padre; Eleanor había pertenecido a una compañía de teatro en New York, de donde era originaria, pero en uno de los tantos viajes de diversión del duque, dónde fue flechado por Cupido, la conoció y decidió que quería pasar toda su vida con ella, mis abuelos en un principio se opusieron a su matrimonio pero mi madre supo ganárselos y ahora éramos la familia feliz que Richard Grandchester había soñado siempre.

Yo a pesar de ser la oveja negra de la familia, debido a que cuando cumplí dieciséis años partí a América para cumplir mi sueño: ser actor de teatro, era muy querido por mis padres y hermana, al principio mi padre me rechazo y rehusó apoyarme y verme, pero después Eleanor logró calmarlo y accedió a visitarme de vez en cuando en New York.

Ahora tenía veintiún años y contaba con gran fama y fortuna ganada por mis actuaciones en teatro durante estos cinco años y volvía a mi país, a mi casa con mi familia, podría decirse que era un hombre completo y feliz, pero algo le faltaba a mi felicidad, y eso era lo que venía a buscar en estas fechas invernales a Londres.

Cuando al fin baje del barco a tomar un carruaje que me llevara a la mansión Grandchester fue una aventura muy graciosa, con tanta gente por ahí parecía imposible conseguir transporte, pero nada era imposible para Terrence Grandchester así que desplegué tomo mi encanto para poder conseguir que me llevaran a donde quería.

La nieve había dejado por completo inutilizables las carreteras, al menos la mayoría, incluso las principales avenidas eran intransitables, afortunadamente recordé que por uno de los caminos secundarios podía llegar a la mansión Andrey donde vivía el mejor amigo de la familia y además seguro la encontraría a ella.

Decidí dirigirme al lugar de los Andrey, seguro estarían felices de verme, ellos eran los mejores amigos de mis padres desde siempre y su única hija era la mejor amiga de mi hermana y en algún tiempo había sido mi... amiga también.

Los Andrey eran una familia escocesa que vivía en Londres hace muchos años, sus negocios en Europa y América los había posicionado excelentemente, además mi padre había estudiado con Albert Andrey en el Real Colegio San Pablo cuando eran jóvenes y desde entonces se habían seguido frecuentando hasta llegar a ser los grandes amigos y socios que eran ahora.

Tío Albert como lo llamábamos Patty y yo estaba casado con una mujer encantadora, americana igual que mi madre, llamada Juliet, tenían a su vez una hija un año más pequeña que yo, es decir, de la misma edad que mi hermana, ella era rubia como su padre y muy parecida a su vez a la hermana fallecida de él, en un principio Albert había querido ponerle el mismo nombre que ella, Paula, pero Juliet decidió que sería mejor llamarla de otra manera, así que al final acordaron que se llamaría Candice White, pero todos nos acostumbramos a llamarla Candy.

Tardamos media hora en llegar al hogar de mis tíos, era un lugar enorme decorado con un gusto excelso, a diferencia de mi madre, Juliet perteneció siempre a la clase alta de América y era hija de un poderoso empresario americano así que siempre había vivido rodeada de lujos y sabía perfectamente como debía lucir el lugar de un magnate como lo era su esposo, aunque en realidad ambos eran sumamente sencillos.

Al ver el portal blanco miles de recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza, era increíble como había pasado el tiempo, como era invierno era lógico que las rosas que normalmente cubrían el portal trasero de la mansión no fueran más que ramas secas que se enroscaban en rededor, recordé las miles de veces que Candy salía a recibirme por esa puerta, aunque no era apropiado recibir a las visitas por la puesta posterior a nosotros nunca nos importo eso y siempre el chofer me dejaba en ese portal de las rosas.

Segundos después el conductor se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, una entrada de madera de roble finamente tallada que era el orgullo de Albert, por alguna extraña razón adoraba la fachada de su hogar.

Me baje del carruaje y le di una buena propina al conductor que se fue muy satisfecho de haber tomado este viaje, antes de tocar cerré mis ojos y evoque mi infancia y mi adolescencia, la mayoría del tiempo la había pasado en esa casa, Candy, Patty y yo siempre habíamos estado juntos.

Toque la campana para que así alguien fuera a recibirme, al instante apareció la vieja ama de llaves de los Andrey, Miss Pony, una anciana bonachona que nos adoraba a todos por igual, aunque Candy por obvias razón obtenía mejores resultados que nosotros cuando se trataba de sobornarla o convencerla de que nos ayudara en nuestras travesuras de niños.

Al verme casi se desmaya, en definitiva el tiempo había pasado, yo corrí a auxiliarla y deje mis maletas a la entrada, más tarde alguien iría por ellas. Miss Pony aún no se recuperaba del todo cuando se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazo de manera casi asfixiante yo sólo pude responderle abrazándola de manera muy afectuosa, raro en mí a últimas fechas, pero es que ella era como mi nana no podía olvidar lo que ella había hecho por mí, por nosotros.

Cuando nos tranquilizamos un poco nos alejamos y ella me miro de pies a cabeza, yo hice lo mismo pero más discretamente, ella había cambiado en algunos aspectos, había perdido un poco de peso y sus cabellos eran en su mayoría blancos, su cara seguía siendo tan dulce como la miel y por el gesto anterior me seguía queriendo como antes.

_Sí que has cambiado pequeño, hace ya tanto que no te veía, ¿por qué nos abandonaste Terrence?_- Su voz se oía más apagada pero seguía siendo gentil aunque con un dejo de reproche en esta ocasión

Tú también has cambiado Pony, y no os abandone sólo fui a buscarme y resultó que me tarde más de lo esperado, pero eso es todo y ahora estoy de regreso y déjame decirte que tendrás que consentirme como nunca.- Que me pasaba, toda una vida siendo el chico malo y ahora me convertía en un pan dulce con Pony, los años ya me estaban afectando.

_Por supuesto apuesto caballero, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que desees pequeño diablillo y déjame decirte que aquí todos te extrañamos mucho. _

Mientras hablábamos avanzamos hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones y que se encontraban en el vestíbulo y entonces la vi, la observe como un idiota, había cambiado muchísimo en esos cinco años, ya no era una niña era toda una mujer, hermosa como ninguna otra.

_¡¡Miss Pony!! ¿Dónde estas? Acaso no quieres ver el vestido que usare en la cena de este sábado, ven a verme Pony seguro quedaras asombrada_.- Su voz había madurado mucho, era más dulce pero a la vez era más sensual.

Candy salió casi corriendo de una de las habitaciones del ala oeste de la casa, traía puesto un bello vestido en color verde, era un poco pálido el color pero la hacía resaltar de una manera impresionante, el escote dejaba entrever el nacimiento de sus senos pero aún así era discreto.

La pequeña pecosa, como la llamaba para molestarla, cuando me vio no se inmuto ni un poco o al menos no lo demostró, regreso inmediatamente a su recamara no sin antes decirle a Pony de una manera muy cortante que después de que despidiera a las visitas subiera a su habitación, la postura y el tono que utilizó entonces no pude reconocerlo como el de ella, antes la pequeña Andrey nunca habría actuado así, ¿qué le había pasado a la niña de cinco años atrás?


	3. Visitas

_¿Qué le paso a la pequeña pecosa Pony?_- Su actitud altanera no la reconocías, no creías posible que cambiara tanto en sólo unos cuantos años.

_Debe de estar nerviosa por la fiesta de pasado mañana, al parecer ira acompañada del joven Brown y esta muy contenta, lo mejor será que vayas a ver a tus tíos que están en el despacho_.- ¿Quién era el joven Brown? ¿Nerviosa? Alguien tendría que tarde muchas explicaciones.

_Sí claro, al menos ellos si estarán contentos al verme _

_Candy también lo está, quizá no te reconoció, te digo que esta nerviosa_.

Ya no quisiste seguir con esa plática algo en tu interior se encendió cuando te enteraste que había alguien en la vida de la Pecosa, pero no te dejarías vencer fácilmente.

_¡¡¡Pony!!! Puedes venir por favor_.- De nuevo la voz de Candy sonó en lo alto de las escaleras ustedes estaban casi frente del despacho así que Pony te dejo y fue con su niña.

A pesar de los años transcurridos el lugar de tío Albert seguía igual, cuando estabas a pocos pasos de tomar el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla aparecieron frente a ti Juliet y Albert, te recibieron de una manera tan afectuosa como Pony e incluso Juliet se negó a dejar de abrazarte hasta que tu tío intervino.

Cuando entraste al despacho y lograste ver todo claramente te maravillo un cuadro que pendía justamente sobre la silla de tu tío, era la familia Andrey pero con una Candy sumamente hermosa, parecía que había sido pintado en fechas similares a estas, el vestido de Juliet era de un verde oscuro que resaltaba la blancura de su piel mientras que Candy lucía un vestido rojo que dejaba al descubierto sus bellos hombros, Albert estaba al lado de ella abrazándola afectuosamente y lucía un Frack negro muy elegante.

_Me alegra tenerte de nuevo aquí Terry hacía tiempo que no te veía, ¿qué ha sido de ti sobrino?_- Albert sonreía cálidamente cuando te hablaba.

_Es cierto Terry ya te extrañaba mucho, la ultima vez que te vimos fue cuando fuimos a visitar a mi hermana en New York, pero tú te negaste a venir a vernos hasta ahora._

_Lo siento mucho tíos, pero el trabajo me tenía muy ocupado y me era imposible venir hasta acá, pero ahora me quedare mucho tiempo, la compañía donde trabajo y de la que ahora soy socio decidió tomar un año de vacaciones para poder regresar con una excelente puesta_.

_Eso es una excelente noticia, seguramente a Candy le encantara tenerte con ella, no sabes lo mucho que ha cambiado, es aún más hermosa y quizá pronto nos de la noticia de su matrimonio_.-¿Matrimonio? No sólo existe un hombre en su vida sino que se iba a casar con ese alguien.

_Claro Juliet estaré feliz de estar con ella aunque al parecer no tomo mi llegada de buena manera._

_Por supuesto que no Terry, ella te aprecia mucho también te ha extrañado tanto como nosotros._

_Así es sobrino, Candy te extraña como no tienes una idea además seguramente si llega a darnos la sorpresa de su matrimonio tú serías el primero en quién ella pensaría para que fueras su padrino._- Que ni se le ocurriera hacer semejante locura, antes de dejarla casar la raptarías para que juntos formaran una familia, no la dejarías que se casara con un niño rico londinense cualquiera.

_De eso puedes estar seguro Terrence, quién mejor que tú para estar conmigo en un día tan especial, pero no te preocupes no será tan pronto como mis papás creen._- La aparición de la Pecosa te dejo pasmado, se veía sumamente hermosa, lucía un vestido cerrado color rosa junto con un pequeño abrigo de un tono más claro que completaban su atuendo.

_Hija, no te parece muy lindo que Terry nos haya venido a visitar, hacía ya mucho que no lo veías no le dices nada._

_Claro madre, sabes que estoy muy feliz de verlo recuerda que somos amigos así que tengo muchas cosas de que platicar pero no será ahora, Terrence acaba de llegar y debe de ir a ver a mis tíos, ¿no es así?_- El tono de Candy era tan sarcástico que sus palabras parecían más tuyas.

_Es verdad Juliet mis padres aún no saben que estoy aquí, pero es que cuando llegue me pareció un lindo gesto pasar a verlos antes de llegar con ellos._- La mirada de Candy era retadora así que antes de que hubiese problemas decidiste salir de ahí aunque después aclararías cuentas con la pequeña Pecosa.

_Entiendo sobrino, será mejor que vayas a ver a tus padres, en la noche nosotros iremos a tu casa a cenar con ustedes, aunque Candy podría irse contigo tengo entendido que Eleanor y ella prepararían la cena._- Era la oportunidad perfecta para saber que había pasado con la rubia.

_Así es papá, si Terry acepta yo estaré encantada de acompañarlo hasta la casa de tío Richard y tía Eleanor, aunque con su llegada quizá ninguna de las dos estemos para preparar ninguna cena padre, no lo crees._- Si seguía sonriendo de esa manera te ibas a enfermar, que falsa podía ser la niña dulce de la que te enamoraste tiempo atrás.

_Quizás tengas razón pequeña, pero aún así podrías hacerle compañía a Terrence con quién tienes tanto que platicar._

_Así es Pecosa, creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar y yo me muero de ganas porque me cuentes quién es ese caballero que te anda rondando y con el que al parecer tienes intenciones de contraer matrimonio._- Si en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale porque no debías actuar tú de la misma manera en que lo hacía ella.

_Entonces no se diga más, Candy y Terry se van juntos y nosotros los alcanzaremos más tarde en casa de los Grandchester._- La sonrisa de Juliet era tan radiante y feliz que ni el sol de ese día se le comparaba.

Aunque el anuncio de nuestra partida juntos no le agrado en lo absoluto a la Pecosa lo soporto como si nada, al parecer sí había cambiado más de lo esperado en esos cinco años, no sólo era más hermosa y sensual, existía algo que la hacía tan interesante.

Tan Albert y Juliet como Pony nos acompañaron a la puerta, Candy iba tomada a mi brazo como si fuéramos una pareja de enamorados, que bien me sentí cuando se acerco a mí de la manera en que lo hizo, era tan cálida, tan electrizante.

A la entrada de la casa se encontraba en bello descapotable negro, aún más bello que él que yo utilizaba en las carreteras de New York, cuando iba a preguntar que era eso la Pecosa soltó mi brazo y corrió a la puerta del conductor, los Andrey solo me vieron con cara de resignación, y yo avance despacio a la puerta del copiloto que ahora se encontraba totalmente abierta para darme paso.

_Apresúrate Terrence no quiero llegar tarde y además tú debes de querer ver a tus padres._- Por un momento creíste que la rubia volvía a ser la de antes, últimamente te equivocabas mucho Grandchester.

Subiste como una flecha y enseguida de que cerraras la puerta la Pecosa pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, no pudiste ver ni siquiera las manos de tus tíos despidiéndose.

_Pecosa no tengo prisa por morirme, quieres ir más despacio por favor._- El viento helado chocaba en tu cara, aunque aún no había quitado el capote las ventas iban abiertas.

_Ojála así fuera Grandchester, además ya te dije, no quiero llegar tarde y gracias a ti ya voy retrasada._- No te volteaba a ver, eso era un alivio porque era la que conducía, pero por otro lado el frío del viento era casi cálido comparado con el tono de su voz.

_Oye que te sucede, acaso quieres que me muera, ¿qué harías tú sin mí Pecosa?_- Jugarías un poco con ella talvez con eso se calmaran los ánimos.

_Ser feliz, y creo que no sería una mala idea __**Terry**__ deberías de pensarlo seriamente._- OK, entendido, no estaba para juegos.

_En verdad serías feliz sin mí, no me extrañarías ni poquito, unos segundo al día quizás._- Mientras decías esto te acercabas un poco a ella hasta quedar muy pero muy cerca de su oído.

_No bromeo Terrence y si no te alejas de mí pensare en hacernos el favor de aventarte del auto en movimiento._- ¿Y el amor de antaño? ¿Dónde esta mi niña dulce? ¿Dónde se perdió mi compañera de juegos?

_Perfecto Pecosa, yo sólo pensaba en bromear un poco contigo y hacerte el favor de que alguien como yo, un actor famoso y rico, te hiciera caso; no vas a pensar que me trague ese cuento de que te vas a casar y de que un tan Brown anda tras de ti, ¿o sí?, es ridículo pequeña Tarzán Pecosa._- Cuando terminaste de hablar sólo pudiste sentir que la mejilla te ardía, la rubia te veía como si fueras la peor escoria del mundo, si antes lo hacía indiferente ahora su mirada era de resentimiento.

_¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Eres un maldito idiota malcriado que no entiende nada, Anthony existe y no sólo anda tras de mí, me ama y nos vamos a casar MUY pronto Terrence._- No sólo estaba enojada, furiosa la definiría mejor, su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar agitadamente, pero no te ibas a rendir la ibas a fastidiar.

_¿Anthony?¿ Que clase de nombre es ese? Debe de ser un niñito de mami debilucho, creo que deberías preocuparte Candy talvez te busca porque su mamita ya no lo mima como antes._- Mientras una sonrisa sardónica se dibujaba en tu rostro la expresión furiosa de Candy dejaba a paso a una llena de decepción y tristeza.

_Anthony no es ningún debilucho ni niño de mami, es un hombre, aunque no me sorprende que tú no lo entiendas Terrence porque tú nunca lo serás, y que tú no puedas quererme porque me crees tan poca cosa no quiere decir que los demás lo piensen, soy alguien muy importante Grandchester no una niña boba cualquiera de la que todo el mundo se aprovecha, además TÚ no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así ni debes de inmiscuirte en mi vida de esa manera, y sabes que... VETE AL DIABLO._- Antes de que pudieras decir o hacer algo ella salió del auto llevándose consigo las llaves, cuando comenzaron a discutir ella aparco el auto y tú no lo habías notado.

La discusión había tomado un rumbo que tú no deseabas pero que te dejo con muchas dudas, tú no creías poca cosa a la rubia, ¿de dónde había sacado eso?, no entendías muchas cosas, además mientras discutían ella había dejado escapar algunas lágrimas que te dolieron en el alma ¿qué le ocurría a tu Pecosa?


	4. Recuerdos

¿Cómo era posible que Terrence fuera tan cruel contigo? Molestarte respecto Anthony era insoportable, además decirte que te haría el favor al hacer como si le interesaras, ¿acaso eras tan poco cosa para él?

Caminaste sin rumbo fijo, estabas muy cerca de la mansión Grandchester así que hacia allá te dirigiste, no querías que Eleanor se preocupara por ti, además seguramente Patty podría ayudarte a resolver todas tus dudas, era una de tus mejores amigas y además tu confidente.

Seguro él dejaría tu auto parado en medio de la nada, más tarde tendrías que ir por él, pensándolo mejor le hablarías a Louis para que fuera por él, no querías salir en medio de aquel frío por tu auto.

No creías que en sólo unas cuantas horas estuvieras, primero sumamente enojada y después terriblemente triste, ¿cómo era posible que él siguiera moviendo tu mundo a su antojo y placer?

Al ver la fachada de la mansión miles de recuerdos se agolparon a tu mente, ustedes siempre habían sido los mejores amigos, los mejores compañeros, siempre estuvieron juntos aún en los peores momentos nunca se separaron el uno del otro.

Terry era un año mayor que tú y el heredero del título Grandchester, tenía una hermana menor que era de tu edad, Patty era muy linda pero muy tímida todo lo contrario a Terrence.

Tu padre conocía a su padre hacía muchos años, cuando se mudaron a Londres Richard inmediatamente reestableció la comunicación con Albert, así cuando tú naciste los Grandchester y los Andrey eran los mejores amigos.

Al principio él era la persona más molesta, como Patty y tú eran las mejores amigas y siempre lo hacían a un lado en su ceremonia del té él optaba por molestarlas hasta que te hacía enfadar tanto que se terminaban peleando como dos pequeños bandidos.

Con el tiempo descubrieron que eran muy parecidos, sus almas eran como dos aves y siempre buscaban la libertad nunca les gustaron las ataduras, al menos que ustedes así lo decidieran.

Como Patty debía de ser toda una dama para hacer quedar en alto el nombre de los Grandchester asistía con frecuencia a clases de Piano, Violín, Cocina, cuando tuvo edad, en fin, a un sinnúmero de cursos para ser la dama perfecta, tú desististe de acompañarla sobre todo porque eso de ser una dama inglesa, no era lo que buscabas.

Entonces Terry y tú se hicieron los mejores amigos del mundo, paseaban por todo Londres sin parar, eran el terror de la prensa y de sus padres, Albert era el menos alarmado de todos porque decía que ustedes eran la pareja perfecta que si a alguno le pasaba algo el otro seguro lo ayudaría o al menos los dos pasarían por lo mismo, y no se equivocaba a ustedes dos siempre les ocurrían cosas que normalmente a nadie le pasarían.

De pequeños solían trepar los árboles de los jardines de ambas casas, Pony se la vivía tras de ustedes por miedo a que algo les pasara y cuando no podía era María su sobrina la que los cuidaba aunque como era más joven solía dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran si prometían cuidarse, obvio siempre lo hacían.

Una vez cuando Terry fue castigado por haberse escapado de la casa por tres días tú fuiste a vivir a casa de los Grandchester con tal de no estar lejos de él, Eleanor los comprendía perfectamente así que nunca los regaño ni presiono para que hicieran las cosas, quizás porque a pesar de todo eran excelentes alumnos, los tres siempre eran los mejores de la clase.

Esos tres días que se escapo Terry tú te habías ido con él a Escocia sólo que tus padres sabían donde estabas y los de él no. Esas "vacaciones" que se tomaron fueron unos de los mejores días, pasaban todo el día cabalgando y nadando en el cuerpo de agua cercano a la villa Grandchester, comían fuera casi siempre y en las noches salían a ver las estrellas, incluso uno de esos días se quedaron dormidos juntos viendo la luna llena con un cielo plagado de estrellas.

Su relación era la de los mejores amigos, vivían todo juntos, él te buscaba y tú a él, no podían vivir separados, cuando decidieron ir a América en unos vacaciones Patty se negó a viajar con ustedes porque tendría un recital, de nueva cuenta eran sólo ustedes contra el mundo.

Pasaron casi cuatro semanas fuera de casa y juntos, sin contar el viaje en barco, visitaron New York y Chicago donde tenías familiares, estuvieron una semana en la mansión de las rosas donde viviste tu primer beso, con él por supuesto, y aunque todo fue un juego prometieron que todas las nuevas experiencias las vivirían juntos, si deseaban visitar un lugar nuevo debían hacerlo juntos, se prometieron que serían los mejores amigos por siempre.

Después de ese viaje ustedes nunca se separaron o mejor dicho no lo hicieron hasta que él tuvo dieciséis años, cuatro años después de hecha su promesa.

_No tiene caso recordar Candice, él se fue y no le importaste en lo más mínimo debes de olvidarlo y vivir tu vida sin él, además tienes a Anthony que te ama y ha estado contigo desde que él se fue_.

_Hablando sola Pecosa, en definitiva estar sin mí te ha dejado muy afectada, sube para que entremos a la casa, hace frío afuera no crees._- Estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no escuchaste el ruido del auto al estar a lado tuyo, pero ¿cómo había hecho para encender el auto?

_¡Qué haces manejando MI auto! ¿Cómo lo hiciste andar si no te deje las llaves?_

_Fácil pequeña Pecosa, conecte dos cablecitos y listo, aquí estoy._

_¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?_

_No te enojes bonita sólo fue por unos momentos dame las llaves y ahora mismo lo arreglo._

Sin más que hacer le diste las llaves y subiste al auto, él inmediatamente unió nuevamente los cables y arrancó el auto con las llaves.

_¿Por qué estas molestas conmigo Candy? ¿Acaso no me extrañaste ni un poco que ahora que me ves no te importa hablar conmigo? No se supone que somos amigos._

Esa maldita palabra te hizo reaccionar, era eso, ustedes sólo eran amigos nada más, no tenías derecho a enojarte con él si sólo eran amigos. El haberlo encontrado con esa actriz en el estreno de su obra no debía de importante sólo eran AMIGOS.

_No es eso _-no debías de mostrar tus sentimientos- _supongo que estoy un poco molesta por el tiempo que nos dejaste, pero prometo que desde ahora tratare de ser mejor amiga._- Pero como ser una mejor amiga cuando morías por besarlo, pero decirle que lo amabas aún cuando para él no eras sino una AMIGA.

_Ah era eso Pecosa, vaya que eres rencorosa, pero vamos ya estoy aquí y me voy a quedar contigo algún tiempo._- ¿Algún tiempo?, ¿conmigo? De que hablaba, yo no quería estar tiempo con él, no si al final se iría.

_Sí, lo sé, te parece si entramos ya, tus padres estarán felices de verte de nuevo._

_Tienes razón, mi madre se pondrá feliz de verme y cuando vea los regalos estará aun mejor._

_No creo que los regalos le importen mucho, pero seguro tú que eres el regalo principal le encantaras._

_¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso te gusto Candy?_

_¡Jajaja! Obvio no tonto, pero tu madre te ama y aunque fueras la personas más horrible te amaría._

_Gracias Pecas, pero no puedes negar que si soy bastante apuesto._

_Sí, claro de hecho en New York tenías mil conquistas no es así._

_Aunque lo digas en broma es cierto_

_No era broma._- Te constaba que era verdad, cuántas veces lo viste acompañado por más de una mujer. Olvidaste ocultar tus sentimientos.

_¡Hey! Yo sí que bromeaba no te molestes de nuevo sí?_

_No estoy molesta, no tengo porque estarlo._

_Entiendo, no es de incumbencia._

_Exacto, te parece si entramos ya._

_Claro Candy._

¿Qué había sucedido con ella? Si bien era cierto que habías dejado mucho tiempo transcurrir antes de verla no era para aquél recibimiento ¿o sí? ¿Cómo disculparte con ella si no sabías si quiera que le pasaba?


	5. Una cena familiar

_¡¡¡¡Terry!!!! ¿Qué haces aquí hermano?_

_Vine a vender Biblias Patty, ¿me compras una?_

_Que tonto eres, sabes a que me refiero, hacía tanto que no nos visitabas aquí en Londres._

_Lo sé hermanita, yo también te extrañe._

_¡¡¡Candy!!! Tú también viniste que gusto verte_

_Oye Patty el recién llegado soy yo a Candy la ves siempre._

_No es cierto, tenía como un año sin verla._

_¿Cómo dices?_

_Sí, Candy no viene muy seguido a Londres así que la última vez que estuvimos juntas fue aproximadamente un año._

_¿Cómo es eso Pecosa? ¿Por qué no mencionaste eso?_

_No es importante Terrence, ahora deberías de ir a buscar a tus padres._

_Es cierto hermano, mamá estará feliz de verte, y papá no se diga, deberías de ver lo orgulloso que esta de ti._

_No más que de ti, aunque eso no importa vamos a verlos._

_Mamá esta en la cocina y papá en el despacho, ustedes vayan con él y yo llevare a mamá, se llevará la sorpresa de su vida._

_Mi madre no les ha hablado Patty._

_Sí, hablo hace como media hora._

_Entonces quizá no sea tan sorpresa._

_Juliet, Juliet, mi querida tía sigue siendo muy mala guardando secretos no es así._

_Lo lamento Terrence, pero fue tu culpa por ir primero a verla._

_Ni lo menciones, me arrepentiré siempre que recuerde que las sorpresas con ella no existen._

_Apresúrate Terry, yo llevo a mi madre aunque ya no sea sorpresa._

_Pecas cómo es eso de que tú no estas en Londres muy seguido, acaso te vas con tu amado Anthony de vacaciones tanto tiempo._- Más que pedir una explicación la estabas exigiendo, ella no podía desaparecer así como así sin que Juliet o Albert le dijeran algo.

_Después hablamos de eso quieres, ahora vamos con Richard y Eleanor, mis ausencias no son importantes._

_Ni creas que se me va a olvidar, me tienes que contar todo, esta claro._

_Sí Terrence, ya compórtate y apúrate._

Le hiciste caso a la rubia pero no se te olvidaría interrogarla después, abriste la puerta del despacho sin tocar siquiera, tu padre se levanto enseguida al verte, fue a tu encuentro y tú hiciste lo propio para acortar la distancia.

_Terrence, que gusto tenerte aquí con nosotros._

_Padre, vaya te ves más viejo que la última vez._

_¡Terrence! Tú no cambias, pero sólo te perdono porque hacía mucho que no venías a verme._

---------------------------------------------------

_Madre apresúrate, no abras los ojos ok._

_Patty de que se trata, primero Juliet me dice que me esperaba una sorpresa y ahora tú._

_Ven rápido y lo veras._

---------------------------------------------------

_Candy, tú también viniste pequeña, ¿cómo estas?_

_Muy bien tío, gracias, espero que tú también estés muy bien._

_Estoy muy bien pequeña, aunque más viejo._

_Eso no es cierto, no le hagas caso a Terrence, te ves genial._

_Que mentirosa eres Pecosa._

_Terrence cállate, ahí viene tu mamá._

-------------------------------------------------

_Ya puedo abrir los ojos hija, anda que me choca esta espera._

_Ya puedes abrirlos madre, que desesperada eres._

_Ay que bien, odio tener los ojos cerrados, aunque adoro las sorpresas._

_¿Qué te parece esta sorpresa madre?_

_¿Terrence? HIJO... que hermosa sorpresa, ahora entiendo porque Juliet me hablo para decirme que tendría una sorpresa._

_Y te gusto la sorpresa o te desilusiono._

_Hijo me encanto, no te esperábamos, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_Vendo Biblias madre, me compras._

_Terrence no seas ridículo, me refiero a la sorpresa, como pudiste venir si siempre estas muy ocupado con el teatro._

_Lo sé mamá, pero ahora me tomare unas largas vacaciones y obviamente la mejor manera de pasarlas será con mi familia._

_¡Oh hijo! Me alegro tanto de que estés con nosotros._

_Ya viste quien vino también Eleanor._

_No me digas... Terrence acaso trajiste a Susana._

_Lamento decepcionarte Eleanor, pero no soy Susana._

_¡Candy! Perdóname, es que yo pensé... bueno ya sabes._

_No te preocupes, no hay problema, aunque mejor los dejo para que hablen, yo iré a decirle a mis padres que la cena se cancela, así ustedes podrán platicar a gusto._- No pudiste ocultar tu molestia cuando te confundieron con Susana, aunque en realidad deseabas ser ella, ella si estaba con él.

_No, no Candy, todo lo contrario, aprovecharemos para que las dos familias se junten de nuevo, será una cena familiar como antes._

_Sí Pecosa, además tenemos mucho de que platicar._

_Aún así los dejo, iré a ayudar a la cocina, a eso venia y eso voy a hacer._

_Candy espera, quédate con nosotros a conversar._

_No tío, muchas gracias, aprovechare para hacer algo rico de cenar._

_¿Cocinas?, vaya, vaya, eso tengo que verlo._

_Déjala en paz hermano, si supieras lo buena que es cocinando._

_Esta bien hermanita, aunque insisto que la Pecosa debería quedarse con nosotros._

_Estoy de acuerdo hijo, pero ya ves que es un poco terca._

_Así es, mejor me retiro para poder ayudar con la cena, nos vemos en un momento._

----------------------------------------------

Así que Susana no era sólo una aventura, al parecer era su pareja, pero que hacía ahí sin ella, quizá viniera después, debías de olvidarlo, de hacer como si no estuviera ahí, se había ido cinco años y tú lo olvidaste, no ibas a dejar que ahora viniera a modificar tu mundo.

Te fuiste a la cocina y ahí te encontraste con Dorothy, ella era la cocinera de los Grandchester desde que tú tenías memoria, y al igual que Pony ella te quería mucho, podías decir incluso que también eras su consentida.

¡Hola Dorothy! ¿Cómo estas?

_¡Candy! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Te extrañamos tanto pequeña._

_Yo también los extrañe Dorothy, pero hoy estoy aquí y te ayudare con la cena._

_¡Oh, que bien! Preparemos algo especial supongo._

_Así es, Terrence regreso así que supongo que lo mejor sería hacer sus platillos favoritos, bueno los que eran sus favoritos cinco años atrás._

_Estoy segura que seguirán siendo sus favoritos, sobretodo si los cocinas tú._

_¡Oh vamos Dorothy! Sabes que no es cierto, pero te parece si comenzamos._

Toda la tarde te distrajiste con la comida, aproximadamente una hora antes de terminar tanto Eleanor como Patty fueron a "ayudarte" afortunadamente ya todo estaba listo así que no tuvieron que hacer nada, para evitar la presencia de Terrence cerca de ti ayudaste a Dorothy a colocar la mesa y cuando tus padres arribaron tú seguías en la cocina poniéndote al corriente de la vida de los ayudantes de la mansión Grandchester.

-------------------------------------------------

_¡Albert, Juliet! ¡Qué gusto tenerlos aquí! Pasen por favor, en un momento más serviremos la cena, pasemos a la sala un momento._

_Gracias Eleanor, ¿sabes donde esta Candy?_

_¡Oh! Sí, sí, debe de seguir en la cocina, se empeño en cocinar para nosotros, ya sabes como es de empecinada._

_Tienes razón, bueno pasemos a la sala, seguramente ella nos avisará cuando la cena este servida._

------------------------------------------------

_Así que Joseph se caso al fin, se tardó mucho en decidirse, espero que este muy bien, aunque regresara a trabajar con ustedes o ¿no?_

_Sí, claro, incluso Susan, su esposa, se unirá a nosotras. Es una mujer maravillosa, trabajadora, me alegro mucho por ambos._

_Yo igual, aunque la verdad me hubiese gustado verlos, tenia mucho que no venía y no creo volver en un tiempo._

_Acaso te vas de nueva cuenta niña._

_Así es Dorothy, tú sabes muy bien que no puedo estar con Terrence así que prefiero irme antes de estar cerca de él, me mudare a Escocia por el tiempo que él este aquí en Londres, aunque prometo que en cuanto él se vaya yo vendré a verlos y platicaremos de todas las nuevas._

_¡Oh! Candy no creo que sea lo mejor, pero si tu así lo decidiste nosotros te apoyamos, ¿iras a la villa Grandchester como todas tus demás vacaciones?_

_No, no podría estar tranquila ahí, él podría querer visitarla y no quiero encontrármelo, me ira a la villa de mi familia, Mark y su madre vivirán allá conmigo._

_Pero que no ellos son los responsables de la villa Grandchester._

_Sí, pero ya hablare con ellos, sólo necesito que me ayuden un poco con la despensa, sabes que yo sé hacer mis propias cosas._

_Lo sé mi niña, así que no creo que tengas muchos problemas, de todos modos llámame si tienes algún inconveniente._

_Así lo haré, tú no te preocupes, aunque mejor deberíamos de servir la cena, tú prepárate que yo iré a avisarles, regreso enseguida para ayudarte._

---------------------------------------------

_Así que te quedaras con nosotros un largo tiempo Terry, eso me alegra oírlo._

_Así es tío, Robert, mi socio, y yo decidimos tomar unas vacaciones para regresar más fuerte que nunca, la siguiente puesta deberá ser impresionante._

_Seguramente lo será de eso no me queda duda, y la verdad me alegra que estés aquí para pasar las fiestas con nosotros._

_Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte hermano y me alegra muchísimo tenerte con nosotros._

_Disculpen, lamento interrumpir las adorables declaraciones, pero la cena esta servida y el servicio espera impaciente._

_Ahora vamos Candy, me muero por probar las delicias que hoy nos preparaste._

--------------------------------------------

_Dorothy, hoy el servicio debe de lucirse, debes de impresionar a un aristócrata malcriado recuerda._

_¡Hey! En todo caso yo lo malcrié y eso no es cierto._

_No me refiero a eso Dot, pero recuerda que paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa._

_Eso es cierto, no te preocupes que todos nos luciremos._

-------------------------------------------

_Con que nos vas a deleitar hoy Pecosa _

_La entrada será una ensalada de espinacas con nuez moscada y aderezo de cebolla dulce, después serviremos una crema de queso roquefort y terminaremos con un rollo de lomo de ternera relleno de vegetales, acompañaremos esto con un vino rosado espumoso._

_Que te parece Terrence, te agrada el menú._

_Maravilloso Pecas, acaso tomaste los mismos cursos que Patty._

_No Terrence, Pony y Dorothy le enseñaron, sabes que ella nunca quiso asistir a esos cursos, Albert la convenció de que aceptara su instrucción._

_Entonces no me sorprende en absoluto, te felicito Pecosa._

_Bueno basta de charla, Dorothy puedes comenzar el servicio por favor._

_Enseguida Candy._

_Espera Dot, primero necesitamos acomodarnos. Terrence siéntate a mi lado izquierdo, Eleanor a mi diestra por favor, Albert y Juliet pueden tomar los lugares al lado de mi esposa, Candy toma asiento a un lado de Terrence pequeña, y tú Patty junto a Candy. Perfecto ahora ya puedes disponer el servicio gracias._

-----------------------------------------------

_¡Wow! Candy que bien cocinas, esta cena te quedo estupenda._

_Gracias Terrence pero no la hice yo sola, no soy tan buena._

_No seas modesta Candy, la verdad es que eres mejor que yo y toma en cuenta que yo tome muchos cursos._

_Vamos Patty no exageres, lo que sucede es que yo he tenido mucho tiempo de práctica._

_¿Por qué?_

_Es porque vive sola, se ha empecinado en que nadie la ayude en las labores domesticas._

_Madre sabes que puedo sola, además no es tema a discusión y mucho menos ahora._

_Es cierto Juliet, tú también hacías lo mismo cuando vivías en América._

_Gracias papá._

_De nada pequeña._

_¡Albert! Sabes que ella era mucho más pequeña que yo cuando decidió irse a vivir sola._

_¡Oh! Vamos Juliet no es hora de que comiences una discusión por eso, yo al igual que tú no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Candy pero ha demostrado ser muy capaz, así que mejor déjala ser._

_Oigan deben de explicarme muchas cosas, desde cuándo la Pecosa vive sola, por qué decidió eso._

_Nada importante Terrence, mejor cuéntanos tus grandes hazañas en el teatro._

_Eso es aún menos importante, quiero sabes sobre ti._

_Es fácil hermano, Candy vive sola porque se mudo cerca de la Universidad, cerca de Oxford, también es por eso que casi no la veo se la pasa metida allá, estudiando como una desquiciada._

_Contento Terrence._

_No, no en lo absoluto._

_Desde cuándo estudias en Oxford y por qué y qué._

_Desde cuándo es fácil, desde que termine los estudios en el San Pablo, es decir, un año después de que te fueras, por qué, pues porque deseaba estudiar, ayudar a mi padre en los negocios, aunque no directamente. Y qué, eso también es sencillo, estudio Derecho, la plaza que tú dejaste vacante me fue cedida, aunque no fue fácil, Richard debió intervenir para que me permitieran estudiar, y hace poco termine la carrera, no fue nada fácil sobre todos teniendo en cuenta que inicie un año antes._

_¿Derecho? Diablos, vaya que me perdí de muchas cosas, tenemos que platicar mucho tu y yo Pecas._

_Cuándo quieras Terrence._

_Bueno, pero hablemos de otras cosas, quizá quieras hablarnos de Susana, Terry, va en serio su relación, vamos hijo cuéntanos de ti._

_Sí Terrence, dinos cosas sobre tu vida, a lo mejor traes a Susana y podemos hacer una boda doble, Susana y tú y Anthony y yo._

_No lo creo Pecas, ella y yo somos sólo amigos, mi madre exagera._

_No lo creo Terry, yo la vi muy ilusionada contigo la última vez que la vi, incluso me dijo que estaría feliz de darte un hijo._

_Madre basta, Susana es sólo mi amiga y ella y yo nada tenemos que ver._

_¡Oh! Eso me desilusiona bastante hijo, yo creí que ya sentarías cabeza._

_Quieres cambiar el tema mamá por favor._

_Que tiene de malo el tema hermano, yo también creo que debes de sentar cabeza, Candy y yo estamos más prontas a casarnos que tú._

_¿Tú? ¿¡Qué te pasa!?_

_¡Ja Ja Ja! Es broma tonto, bueno Candy si lo esta pensando o no Candy._

_Quizá Patty y hablando de eso es hora de irme, mañana tengo una cita con Anthony y no quiero estar desvelada._

_No te vayas Pecas, háblale a tu noviecito y cancélale._

_¡Ja Ja Ja! No lo creo Terrence, discúlpenme, pero debo irme._

_Maneja con cuidado hija, ya es muy noche y los caminos no son muy seguros._

_No te preocupes papi, que descansen, espero la cena les haya gustado y que duerman bien._

_Gracias hija, cuídate mucho Candy y ven pronto a verme sí._

_Claro tío, vendré a verte muy pronto, tenemos que acordar algunas cosas sobre el despacho de abogados que vamos a establecer, creo que algunas de las propuestas pueden mejorarse._

_Encantado de charlar contigo princesa._

_Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, pero ha sido un placer compartir esta cena con todos ustedes y ¡Bienvenido Terry!_


	6. Huir

Correr y esconderte, como si huyeras, de hecho, huyendo, querías alejarte de él y de la triste realidad de su **amistad**, Susana ocupaba ya su vida y no sabías que hacer, era como si de repente todo hubiera terminado, dejando las ilusiones fuera de tu vida actual, la abogado reconocida, hija de una de las familias más ricas de Londres, con gente tan importante respaldándote y tú enamorada de un aristócrata actor de Broadway, que irrisoria era tu situación.

Qué ibas a hacer, él estaba enamorado de alguien más y tú habías pasado cinco años extrañándolo y pensando que al final él regresaría, volvería a buscarte para decirte que te amaba, que se había equivocado y que te elegía a ti sobre todas las cosas, por sobre todos, incluso sobre ella.

Era hermosa, vaya que si lo era, y además vivía de cerca la más grande pasión de Terrence, pero tú podías vivir lo mismo, no serías actriz, eso era seguro, no eras tan bella como ella, pero lo amabas a él más de lo que cualquiera podía amarlo, lo conocías como a ti misma, con sus altibajos y sus gustos, a veces demasiado exquisitos, sus malos ratos eran tu momento más triste del día mientras que su sonrisa era el amanecer del sol aún cuando eran las dos de la madrugada.

Quién podía decir que conocía a Grandchester más que tú, la respuesta es nadie, ni siquiera ella, tú lo apoyaste en su carrera, en toda su vida habías estado tú, desde siempre, desde antes que ella, mucho antes. Como te olvidó tan rápido, tan pronto… tan fácil.

Era horrible ver como Eleanor la reconocía como la futura dama Grandchester, no podía ser cierto, tú siempre habías querido que ella te viera así y no por las riquezas sino porque amabas al hijo primogénito aún antes de enterarte conscientemente de ello.

Era sencillo para todos comprometerte con cualquier chico rico de Londres u Oxford, pero tú no amabas a nadie que no fuera él, incluso confundías a Anthony con Terrence, te llevabas bien con él porque te lo recordaba y esa era la única manera que habías encontrado de sentirte cerca de él.

Y ahora debías irte, salir corriendo, él estaba ya lejos de ti, tan lejos como la misma luna, tan distante como las estrellas que más de una vez los vieron juntos, quién diría que al final ustedes no eran el uno para el otro.

---------------------------------------

Por qué Candy se comportaba así contigo, era como si no fuera ella, pero sabias que lo era, esos ojos, esa tristeza que reflejaron cuando se pelearon en el automóvil, sus maneras dóciles con los demás, su ternura… qué era lo que había pasado con ella en esos cinco años.

Además estaba el idiota con el que al parecer salía, no era posible que simplemente te hubiera dejado de lado, por otra parte era ya una abogada titulada con muchos reconocimientos y casi socia de tu padre.

No sabías como acercarte a ella y obviamente ella tampoco te ayudaba, mañana saldría con el niño rico ese que no conocías, pero al que ya odiabas sin remedio alguno y además estaba la dichosa cena del sábado por la noche con toda la alta sociedad londinense, como odiabas esas cenas…

_Claro la cena… ahí no podrás escaparte Pecosa tendrás que hablar conmigo aunque no quieras y además conoceré al taradito que te anda rondando, le dejaré bien claro que si quiere estar contigo primero tendrá que pelear conmigo y no estoy muy seguro de querer pelear limpio._

---------------------------------------

Tendrías que planear todo con mucho cuidado, la cena del sábado sería la última que pasarías con tu familia y con los Grandchester antes de irte hacia Escocia, tus padres entenderían perfectamente porque te ibas… ellos más que nadie conocían tu historia y no querías quedarte ahí esperando a que ella arribara en cualquier momento para ocupar su lugar junto a él.

_Cómo si fuera poco tengo que explicarle a Anthony que me iré lejos por un tiempo, no puedo decirle a donde porque Terrence sería capaz de irle a preguntar… sé que él entenderá, es tan bueno y me quiere tanto… _

_Además tengo que hablar con Caroline, ella querrá estar con Anthony y es una magnifica ocasión, como lamento que él no se fije en ella, es una excelente persona, me atrevería a decir que yo soy mala en comparación._

_Me gustaría ayudarles a estar juntos, pero eso será luego, al menos me queda el consuelo de que él sabe que Anthony es mi pretendiente, casi mi novio._

-----------------------------------

Eran casi las ocho cuando un bello automóvil blanco se estaciono frente a la entrada de la mansión Andrey, tus padres acompañados del duquecito Grandchester estaban tomando el desayuno mientras tú te alistabas para tu cita de ese día con Anthony Brown.

_Yo voy Pony es Anthony_- bajaste las escaleras lo más rápido que podías antes de que alguien abriera por ti y entonces…

_Buenos días, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, podrías decirme quién eres tú y a quién vienes a buscar por favor._

_Buenos días señor Grandchester, soy Anthony Brown y vengo a buscar a la señorita Candice, podría informarme si esta lista para salir._

_¡Anthony! No le hagas caso al ridículo de mi primo, pasa por favor, mis padres están en la terraza tomando el café estarán encantados de verte y saludarte._

_Así que eres primo de Candy, es un placer conocerte, pero cómo es que son primos si sus apellidos no concuerdan._

_Es una larga historia mi amigo, pero se la puedo contar si gusta, será un placer y perdone mi comportamiento, pero comprenderá que debo de ser cuidadoso con mi querida prima._

_Por supuesto no esperaría otra cosa de un caballero, y me encantaría escuchar la historia si a su prima no le molesta._

_Anthony, pero se suponía que íbamos a salir…_

_Vamos Pecosa no te pongas así, mejor pasemos un día en familia_.- Al decir eso último Candy te vio con tanto odio que si en ese momento hubieran estado solos se hubiera abalanzado sobre ti.

_Me encanta esa idea Candy, pero tú tienes la última palabra, es muy bueno que tu primo pase tiempo contigo._

_Claro Anthony si tú quieres por mí esta bien._

_No se diga más… Anthony ven conmigo, quizá Candy quiera ponerse algo más cómodo, aunque si insiste en salir, podíamos salir juntos no lo crees._

_Wow, tú primo esta lleno de buenas ideas, eso sería muy bueno no crees Candy._

_Sí, pero es una lástima que Terry no tenga un acompañante, quizá se sienta un poco incomodo y eso no me gustaría._

_Es cierto, pero podríamos hablarle a Caroline, seguro estaría encantada de acompañarnos._

_Vamos Pecosa háblale a tu amiga y salgamos todos juntos…_

_Está bien, voy a mi cuarto a hablarle y regreso enseguida con su respuesta._


	7. La feria

Con qué derecho se entrometía en tu relación con Anthony, él ya era feliz con Susana, pero no podía dejarte intentar ser feliz con alguien más. Quizá fuera un alivio no salir sola con Anthony, sobre todo ahora que pensabas decirle que te irías lejos de Londres por un tiempo, pero aún así había arruinado tu cita.

Aunque también gracias a él podrías comenzar con el plan de Cupido para Caroline, estabas seguras que ella y Anthony serían muy felices juntos, como que te llamabas Candice White Andrey.

------------------------------------

Tu plan no podía haber salido mejor, al parecer el novio de Candy era un joven fácilmente manipulable, no te costaría trabajo hacerle entender que nada tendría que hacer con TU pecosa.

-------------------------------------

_Caroline, ¡hola! Soy yo, Candy._

_¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué pasa?_

_Estoy muy bien gracias, mira espero no importunarte, lo que sucede es que mi primo, Terrence, acaba de llegar de América y Anthony lo conoció y ahora quieren salir a pasear juntos… y pensé que sería una gran oportunidad para que tú comiences a estar cerca de Anthony, sabes he pensado mucho en ustedes, creo que él no encontrará mejor partido que tú._

_Candy, pero si sabes que sólo le agrado, él esta enamorado de ti._

_No digas eso, además yo no podría amarlo nunca y tú en cambio ya lo quieres; por favor, acepta pasar el día con nosotros, tú serás la compañía de Terrence, pero me encargare de ser lo bastante insoportable para que tú estés con Anthony y yo tenga que soportar a mi primo; dime, ¿aceptas?_

_¡Oh Candy! Claro que sí, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco esto._

_No tienes nada que agradecer, pasamos por ti en media hora, alístate y arréglate como si hoy fuera el día más importante de tu vida._

_Así lo haré amiga y de nuevo gracias._

Todo estaba listo, y si te tenías que sacrificar para hacer felices a dos personas que querías mucho estabas dispuesta a hacerlo.

--------------------------------------

_Caroline acepto, tenemos que pasar por ella en media hora._

_¡Excelente! En qué auto vamos Candy._

_En el mío, por supuesto._

_Qué te parece Pecosa si Anthony va con Caroline en su auto y tú me haces compañía. Anthony, puedes creer que mi prima se ha rehusado a estar conmigo más de cinco minutos desde ayer que llegué, me concederías el placer de estar con ella, no es que quiera robártela._

_Por supuesto, eso me parece muy bien Candy, tú qué dices._

_Si para ti está bien Anthony por mí no hay problema alguno._

_Dicho esto, partamos a recoger a Caroline._– Bendito el día en que esa amiga de la Pecosa apareció, ahora sería el pretexto perfecto para que el noviecito modelo desapareciera.

------------------------------------

Caroline era una de tus mejores amigas, la habías conocido en el San Pablo, el último año en que estuviste en él, era una alumna nueva de Francia, sus padres eran ingleses, pero por motivos de trabajo de su padre había vivido en París durante mucho tiempo, ahora se había presentado la oportunidad de regresar a Londres y su padre no la había desaprovechado, era de tu edad, unos meses mayor.

Hablaba perfecto inglés, sin acento alguno, pero probablemente prefería el francés. Era una joven alegre y desinhibida casi en todos los aspectos, excepto en lo que tenía que ver con chicos, donde incluso era más tímida que Patty.

Era de cabellera café oscuro con pequeños matices rojos que había decidido ponerse cuando era más pequeña y que le daban un toque travieso, sus ojos eran muy cálidos de un color poco definido, parecía tener un prisma que le hacía cambiar el color dependiendo de la luz que reflejaba, aunque si te forzaran a decir un color elegirías el gris.

Era muy apegada a su familia y su sueño era casarse de blanco con su príncipe azul, al cual creyó encontrar cuando conoció a Anthony.

Tú la apreciabas muchísimo y te habías empecinado en lograr su sueño, era muy curioso que intentaran relacionarte con Anthony cuando tú lo único que hacías era hablarle de Caroline y concertar citas casuales.

Él parecía notarlo, pero creías que no le molestaba demasiado, al final se había resignado a ser sólo tu amigo y Caroline le agradaba mucho y ella se congraciaba sobremanera con él, eran la pareja perfecta

---------------------------------------

_Y cuándo conociste a Caroline, Candy._

_En el último año del San Pablo, ella vino de Francia, es encantadora te caerá muy bien._

_Y es linda._

_Obviamente, aunque te advierto que esta enamorada y no te hará ningún caso._

_Eso lo veremos Pecosa._

_Te lo advierto Terry, no molestes a Caroline, ella es muy dulce, pero no se dejará de ti._

_No te preocupes Candy, hoy quiero pasar el día junto a mi adorable prima._

_Eso me parece muy bien._– Aunque tuvieras que estar con Terry todo el día lo harías para provocar un encuentro más íntimo entre Caroline y Anthony, te costaría mucho, pero al final tú también querías estar con él aunque fueran sólo unos días antes de que ella llegara y de que tú te fueras.

------------------------------------

_¡Caroline!_

_¡Hola, Candy! Me alegra tanto verte._

_A mí también, permíteme presentarte a mi primo, Terrence._

_Es un placer Terrence._

_Igualmente Caroline, y por favor llámame Terry._

_¡Hola Caroline! ¿Cómo has estado?_

_¡Anthony! Muy bien, gracias, y tú, ¿cómo vas con los negocios de tu papá?_

_¡Excelente! No pensé que recordaras eso._

_Es una suerte que no lo haya hecho, con lo olvidadiza que soy._

_No digas eso, te agradezco mucho el interés que pones en todo lo que te cuento._

_Candy, soy yo o tu novio coquetea con tu amiga._

_¡Cállate Terry!_

_¿Acaso es el plan?_

_¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy chicos?_

_Lo que ustedes decidan, por mí cualquier cosa sería genial._

_Que decida, Terry, él es el invitado especial._

_¡Oh! No, por favor, yo sólo quiero conocer a los amigos de mi prima, yo estoy encantado de estar con ustedes._

_Y si vamos a la feria que se instalo hace poco en las afueras de la ciudad, me dijeron que esta muy bien y quizá nos podamos divertir y pasar un buen rato juntos._

_Eso me parece una idea fantástica Carol, yo creo que es un gran plan._

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo Anthony, tú qué opinas Candy._

_Yo digo que… el último en llegar compra los helado. ¡Corre, Terrence!_

_¡Espera Pecosa!_– Después de todo el trato frío al fin parecía ser la pequeña niña encantadora de cinco años atrás.

_¡Vamos Caroline! No pienso perder frente a Candy._

----------------------------------

Pensabas dejarlo en sólo unos días, a Anthony al fin parecía no importarle que tú fueras sólo su amiga y Caroline se volvía poco a poco su centro de atención, no ibas a desaprovechar el tiempo, no esta vez, ella lo tenía consigo, pero en ese momento él era TUYO, si debías resignarte a perderlo al menos pasarías unos buenos últimos momentos.

-----------------------------------

No entendías a Candy, se suponía que Anthony la pretendía, pero actuaba como si su única misión fuera juntar a su noviecito con su amiga Caroline. Aunque para ser honestos si eso era así no tenías ninguna objeción, ella misma se encargaría de dejarte el camino libre para cortejarla, para recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido en el cual intentaste, sin ningún resultado, olvidarte del amor que sentías por ella.

------------------------------------

_¡Candy! Oye pequeña nos vas a matar._

_No te preocupes Terry, soy una experta al volante, sólo sujétate fuerte porque quiero helado gratis y lo tendré._

_Prometo que si dejas de acelerar un poco y no me matas yo te compro una heladería completa._

_¡Jajaja! No seas cobarde Grandchester, ahora vamos por mi helado._– Al terminar de decir eso pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, como si de eso dependiera su vida y no sólo un cono de helado.

----------------------------------

_¡Anthony! ¿Podrías ir un poco más despacio? Es que en verdad la velocidad me aterra un poco._

_No te preocupes Caroline, si lo deseas iré más despacio, al final Candy no puede comer mucho helado._

_Lamento que por mi culpa no le puedas ganar, en verdad lo lamento Anthony._

_No digas eso preciosa, no me preocupa la apuesta, es sólo que Candy merece que alguien le de una lección, nunca pierde en nada._

_Es cierto… ¡vamos a ganarle!_– Te había llamado preciosa, ¡Dios! ¡Qué feliz eras! Le agradeciste mentalmente a Candy por toda su ayuda.

-------------------------------

_¡Candy acelera!, no quiero perder la apuesta._

_Y no lo harás, vamos a hacer que Anthony sólo vea de nosotros el polvo._

--------------------------------

_Mi amiga esta loca, cómo puede manejar así._

_Su padre le enseño todo lo que sabe, y además tiene uno de los autos más veloces hasta el momento, no creo poder ganarle, mejor lo dejamos para después, no quiero tener a mi compañera asustada toda la tarde por una apuesta._

_Eres muy amables Anthony, seguro que algún día le podremos ganar._

--------------------------------

_¡Gané! No es posible que Anthony sea tan lento, aunque la verdad seguro se quedo por Caroline._

_¿Le da miedo la velocidad?_

_No, bueno un poco, pero ¿tú correrías teniendo a tu lado a alguien como mi amiga?_

_Tienes razón Pecas. Por cierto, puede hacerte una pregunta._

_Sí, aunque ya sé que quieres saber y la respuesta es NO. Anthony no es más que mi amigo y la verdad es que Caroline esta enamorada de él, por eso al final acepte la cita, era un plan perfecto para juntarlos._

_Y por qué querías hacernos creer que era tu novio._

_Yo no quería nada, tú me molestaste y yo sólo respondí, él único comprometido aquí eres tú._

_¿¡Yo!? ¿Con quién? Además de mi trabajo claro._

_Olvídalo Terry, ya vienen Anthony y Carol._

_Te gané de nuevo Anthony, tendrás que pagar todo el helado que pueda comer._

_Eres una tramposa Candy, yo no puedo conducir así, nunca arriesgaría a Caroline de ese modo, y Terry, quedas cordialmente invitado a venir con nosotros en el regreso si quieres seguir con vida para mañana._

_¡Jajaja! Eres un cobarde Anthony, pero la verdad te perdonare esta vez, Terry prometió comprar todo lo que quisiera si te ganaba._

_Te compadezco Terrence, no sabes lo cara que puede resultar tu prima._

_¡Hey! Caroline, eso no es cierto._

_Bueno chicas no peleen, mejor vamos a divertirnos._

_Yo quiero subir a la rueda…_

_Yo prefiero los juegos de destreza…_

_Que les parece si primero vamos a la rueda y después a los juegos de destreza._

_¡No!_

_¿Por qué Caroline? No quieres subirte a los juegos._

_Lo que pasa es que me aterran las alturas, y Candy lo esta haciendo sólo para molestarme._

_No es cierto, yo no haría eso._– No cabía duda que tu amiga era muy buena actriz, el plan estaba saliendo perfecto, Anthony nunca haría algo que la molestara y mucho menos que la asustara.

_No te preocupes Carol, te parece si tú y yo vamos a los juegos de destreza por un hermoso regalo para ti mientras Candy y Terry van a la rueda._

_¡Muchas gracias Anthony! Pero en verdad no quiero arruinarte el día, ve con ellos y yo les espero abajo._

_No sería propio de un caballero hacer eso, yo vine contigo y haré lo tú desees._

-----------------------------------

_Pecosa eres mejor que Cupido, Anthony esta muy complaciente con Caroline, aunque ella no parece ser una chica muy divertida._

_Todo lo contrario Terry, pero es parte del plan, tú no vayas a decir nada, de acuero. Ahora vamos a divertirnos, luego tendrás que ganar algo para mí._

_Claro Candy, tus deseos son órdenes._

_No seas payaso Terrence, anda apresúrate._

------------------------------------

_No sabía que los juegos mecánicos te dieran miedo Caroline, de ser así, no entiendo porque sugeriste este lugar._

La verdad era que amabas esas cosas, pero ahora quería estar con él, solos y tranquilos.

_Si me gustan, es sólo que en estos últimos días no me he sentido muy bien, pero creí que ustedes podrían divertirse._

_Y así lo haremos, tú no tienes que preocuparte que ya encontraremos tú y yo como divertirnos._

_¡Muchas Gracias!_

Te sentías muy culpable por mentirle, pero la verdad que nada era comparable a la paz que te daba su cercanía, no entendías como Candy no podía fijarse en él, pero aún así lo agradecías, además el corazón de tu amiga le pertenecía a otro desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora estaban juntos, aunque sólo fuera por un muy corto tiempo.

----------------------------

_¡Wow, adoro estos juegos, son divertidísimos!_

_¿Visitas muchos lugares como estos?_

_Obviamente no Terry, todos estos años me la he pasado estudiando, pero cuando encontraba estos lugares cerca de la Universidad y podía salir lo aprovechaba para subirme cuantas veces pudiera._

_¿Y quién iba contigo? O me vas a decir que ibas sola._

_Claro que iba sola, ni Patty, ni Caroline estaban cerca para acompañarme, así que tenía que asistir por mi cuenta._

_¿Y Anthony?_

_A él lo conocí mucho después y regularmente prefería salir sola._

---------------------------

_Mira Anthony, ese oso es precioso, crees que podrías ganarlo para mí._

_¡Claro Caroline! Sólo observa al maestro de la destreza._

----------------------------

_Y tus otros novios Pecas._

_¿Novios? ¡Jajaja! Ni loca, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas primo, sólo estudie y trabaje durante tu ausencia, soy muy aburrida como puedes ver._

_No puedo creer que estuvieras sola todo este tiempo._– Y si había estado esperándote, eso sería maravilloso porque nadie más que tú ocupaste su corazón y su mente, sonaba un poco egocéntrico y te sentiste mal por ser tan vanidoso.

_Lo prometí, cuando era pequeña hice una promesa y quise cumplirla, pero ahora podría dejarla de lado, ya soy un poco grande para continuar con juegos de niñas._

_Promesa, a quién le prometiste eso Candy._

_A nadie Terrence, en verdad ya no recuerdo si quiera la promesa. Mejor vamos por un helado estoy cansada y al parecer tanta adrenalina me causo un dolor de cabeza, le diré a Anthony y Caroline que tenemos que irnos._

_Pero tengo que ganar algo para ti, no puedes irte sin un recuerdo._

_No es necesario, vamos por favor, en verdad no me siento bien._– Ya ni siquiera recordaba su promesa, nuevas experiencias, mismas personas, es decir, ustedes dos; era hora de dejarlo ir, sólo te quedaba un día más.

_Sólo dame una oportunidad, ¿sí? Prometo que si no consigo algo rápido nos vamos, ante de dejar a los tortolitos vi un hermoso perro de peluche que seguro te encantara._

_Está bien, pero sólo un intento, por favor._

_Lo prometo Candy y además de irnos me ofrezco a manejar._

_¡Jajaja! No lo sueñes Terrence, aunque si ganas el perro lo pensare._

-----------------------------

_Anthony, ¿quieres subir a la rueda?_

_Pero pensé que no querías._

_No creo que sea justo que te la pierdas por mí, además a tu lado me siento más segura._

_¿Estas segura?_

_¡Claro! No creo que pueda pasarme algo malo contigo._

_Entonces andando._

---------------------------------

_Es aquí Pecosa, lo ves, ese hermoso perro negro de allá, ¿lo quieres?_

_Es precioso Terry, pero seguro tienes que hacer muchos puntos para que te lo den._

_Tú por eso no te preocupes Candy, si lo quieres lo tienes._

Tú lo querías a él y no podías pedirlo, no cuando para él ya no eras sino su prima y una vieja amiga. Querías creer que le importabas, que le interesabas, pero la verdad era otra, sólo era lindo y tierno por el lazo que habían establecido hacía ya mucho tiempo, era una relación de familiares nada más.

-------------------------------

_¿Ya te sientes mejor Caroline?_

_Sí, la verdad es que ya estoy muy bien, estar contigo me hace mucho bien._

_A mí también, te parece si vamos a buscar a Candy y Terry, quizá quieran ir a comer algo._

_Sí, me parece muy bien._

_A ti que te gustaría comer._

_No lo sé, últimamente tengo debilidad por la comida italiana._

_Eso es sorprendente, pensaría que tu debilidad es la comida francesa._

_No, mi mamá hace que la preparen bastante seguido en casa, la verdad estamos acostumbramos a comer de todo, además mi madre adora la cocina así que inventa muchos platillos que sólo la familia podría comerse._

_Debe ser encantadora tu mamá, me gustaría conocerla._

_Algún día te invitare a casa, aunque prometo que ese día no habrá nada raro en la comida._

-------------------------------

_Viste ese último tiro Candy, el hombre del puesto no podía creer que lo había vencido en su propio juego, ja, como si algo pudiera detener a Terrence Grandchester Baker._

_Sí, fue estupendo Terry, y te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por ganar ese perro para mí._

_De nada Pecas, y no te pongas sentimental, es sólo un peluche._– Y era nada comparado con lo que podías hacer por ella, te gustaría decírselo, pero no podías ni debías arruinar el momento de buen humor que había tenido, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el episodio del día de ayer.

----------------------------------

_¿Dónde se habrán metido estos dos?_

_Seguro fueron por algo de tomar o un bocadillo, nos falta revisar la zona de destreza que esta cerca de la comida._

_Sí, tienes razón, vamos a buscarlos a allá._

----------------------------------

_Te sientes mejor Candy, hace rato no tenías muy buena cara y no quiero que le pase nada a mi prima favorita._

_La verdad es que no sé que me paso, quizá fueron demasiadas vueltas en el rueda o el helado que tome después de la tercera vez, pero en realidad me gustaría irme a casa a descansar. Lamento ya no ser una buena compañera Terrence._

_No digas eso Pecosa preciosa, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿lo recuerdas? Además eres la mejor corredora de autos que jamás haya conocido._

_Sabes, creo que te dejare conducir de regreso, pero promete cuidar mi auto. Además no creo que soporte la velocidad en estos momentos así que tendrás que ir despacio._

_No hay problema, ahora sólo falta encontrar a tus amigos para disculparnos._

---------------------------------

_Mira Anthony, ahí vienen._

_Sí ya los veo, Candy parece un poco pálida no crees._

_Sí, pero no creo que tenga nada grave, además mira, Terry gano un premio para ella, es hermoso._

_Vaya, para ser su primo es bastante galante con ella no te parece._

_En lo absoluto, ellos siempre han sido así, al menos eso dice Candy._

_Sí, lo sé, no me hagas caso, mejor vamos a su encuentro._

------------------------------------

_Ahí vienen Anthony y Caroline, Candy. Te parece si vamos a despedirnos y regresamos a casa._

_Quizá debas ir con ellos, yo puedo irme en un carro de alquiler, no quiero que pases tus días encerrado en tu casa, hace ya mucho que no has estado por aquí._

_Ni lo sueñes, yo te llevo a casa y me quedo ahí hasta que te sientas mejor. Tengo mucho tiempo Candy y no me importa pasar todo un día encerrado contigo en casa, es más, podríamos platicar de todo lo que nos ha pasado en estos cinco años._

_¡Candy! ¡Terry! Los hemos buscado por todos lados, ¿dónde se habían metido?_

_Disculpen chicos, fuimos a ganar un bonito perro para mi prima._

_¿Candy, te encuentras bien?_

_Sí, muy bien Anthony, sólo tengo un dolor de cabeza, de hecho Terry y yo venimos a despedirnos, lamento mucho arruinarles el día, pero no soy una muy buena compañía en este estado y prefiero que ustedes se sigan divirtiendo._

_No hay ningún problema Candy, ya podremos salir juntos otro día; si quieres te llevo a casa._

_No, pero me harías el favor de llevar a Caroline y hacerle compañía, la pobre esperaba mi regreso hace mucho y ahora que por fin la veo me siento indispuesta, no podría perdonarme arruinarle su día, así que por favor prométeme que te quedaras con ella, vayan a comer o a tomar el té._

_Candy, ¡por Dios!, no te preocupes, no quiero obligar a Anthony, yo puedo ir a casa de alguna otra forma._

_¡No! Caroline, no te preocupes, quizá sea un buen día para invitarme a tu casa a comer, ¿qué opinas?_

_Será un placer Anthony._

_Eso es una idea fantástica, así mi prima no se sentirá mal, les deseo que disfruten mucho la tarde, nosotros nos pedimos, quiero llegar lo más pronto posible a casa para que Candy descanse._

_Sí, claro Terry y muchas gracias por tu compañía espero que dentro de poco podamos salir nuevamente._

_¡Absolutamente! Será un placer salir con ustedes juntos como novios._

_Eh… ¡Cómo puedes decir eso Terry!_

_¡Vamos Caroline! Me vas a decir que no te agrada Anthony, además se ve que a él le encantas._

_¡Terry! Primo ya es hora de irnos, creo que este dolor se pone peor._

_Ya voy prima querida, pero no tienes que poner esa cara, yo sólo digo la verdad, o no Anthony._

_Eh… este… Sí, claro._

_Ya ves Candy, Anthony y Caroline son la pareja perfecta y les deseo lo mejor. Por cierto espero verlos el sábado en el baile y que nos den la sorpresa de su noviazgo, Candy será mi pareja ese día, verdad prima._

_Mmm… sí, sí claro._– Viste a Anthony muy apenada por lo dicho por Terrence, se suponía que iría con él, con nadie más.

---------------------------------------

Te sentías un poco incómoda por como Terry había "arreglado" el día del sábado, irías con él en lugar de asistir con Anthony y tú se lo habías prometido, no podías dejar que manejara todo como mejor le pareciera, sobre todo no podías permitirle que desestabilizara tu vida.

Por otro lado, había hecho más que tú en pos de la relación de Anthony y Caroline. En verdad estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ambos eran muy tiernos y dulces, no cabía duda que serían muy felices en un futuro, los envidiabas de cierta manera, Anthony sólo se había deslumbrado contigo, pero sabías que no era nada serio, en cambio para Terry ya no eras nada.

------------------------------------

Subieron al auto y no dijeron ninguna palabra, Candy parecía un poco distraída, se veía tan bella, te recordó las innumerables veces que la encontrabas cavilando en la colina del colegio en la que se empeñaba estar en casi todos los ratos libres.

A veces te sentías un poco ajeno a su mundo, como si no fueras parte de él, pero al final cuando te descubría viéndola y te dedicaba una sonrisa o una mueca sabías que tú más que nadie estaba siempre en esa cabecita loca de tu amada prima, de tu primer amor.

_¿En qué piensas pequeña pecosa?_

_En nada Terry, sólo recordaba, me acorde de nuestros viajes a Escocia y a América, te acuerdas de todas las locuras que hicimos cuando éramos más pequeños._

_Por supuesto Candy, te gustaría volver a Escocia y a América conmigo, algún día._

_Eso ya no es posible Terrence, pero no hablemos de eso, creo que dormiré un poco, no me siento bien._

_¿Por qué ya no es posible? Candy dime porque no podemos regresar a Escocia y a América juntos._

_No hables Terrence, sólo déjame soñar._


	8. Soñar

Soñar, tú no querías soñar sino hacer reales todas las ilusiones construidas en las noches de desvelo, en las tardes de ausencia, en todos los días en los que no habías estado con ella.

-----------------------------------

_No crees que tus padres se molesten por mi llegada inesperada._

_No, en lo absoluto, me la pasa hablando de ti y la verdad yo creo que hasta se van a alegrar._

_¿Hablas mucho de mí?_

_Eh… yo dije eso, este… no, lo que pasa es que hablo de ti y de Candy, ya sabes no tengo muchos amigos así que Candy es casi siempre me tema de conversación._

_Claro, ya veo._– Quizá en un principio no te habías fijado en la amiga de Candy, pero ahora que la veías bien era muy bella, sus ojos eran como prismas perfectos que reflejaban toda su alma, era tan pura; Candy era increíble, como un sueño, sin embargo Caroline era real y estaba interesada en ti. Tal vez tendrías que darle las gracias a Terrence por haber aparecido en ese momento.

_No vayas a pensar mal de mí, por favor. Lo que sucede es que… bueno la verdad es me agradas mucho, eres un gran amigo._

_Caroline no tienes que explicarme nada, ninguna mujer debe de dar explicaciones, si hablas de mí sólo es motivo para sentirme sumamente halagado, eres bellísima y nada me hace más feliz que saber que una bella damita se fija en mí._

_¡Anthony! ¡Muchas Gracias!_

_Muero por llegar a tu casa, conocer a tus padres será magnífico._– Lo habías decidido, Caroline tendría toda tu atención de ahora en adelante, era muy bella y dulce, Candy sólo había sido como un destello deslumbrante, como una estrella fugaz, y como tal ahora dejaba tu firmamento.

------------------------------------

Se veía tan tranquila durmiendo, con sus manos posadas en sus mejillas sus piernas recogidas es el asiento, te daba tan paz verla y sentirla cerca. Quisiera saber que pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza; querías hacerle miles de preguntas, como por qué no podían regresan a Escocia o a América.

_¿Qué pasará por tu cabeza Pecosa hermosa? Como quisiera que me dijeras que piensas de que este aquí, quisiera que me abrazaras como antes lo hacías, deseo como un loco que me beses una vez más, aún tengo el recuerdo de tus labios temblorosos sobre los míos._

_¡Terry!..._

_Aún sueñas conmigo Candy, quiero que dejes de soñar para que puedas ver que estoy otra vez contigo, que ya no seré tan ciego para dejarte una vez más. Despierta Dulce Candy y ve que quiero pasar conmigo toda mi vida._

----------------------------------

_¡Mamá, Papá! No sé donde se habrán metido, no sabía que tenían planeado salir hoy. Te pido una disculpa Anthony, seguro Grace sabe donde están mis padres, espera un momento en la sala, enseguida te alcanzo._

_No te preocupes Carol, mejor vamos a la sala los dos, me gustaría platicar un poco contigo, ponernos de acuerdo respecto a lo del sábado, no quiero airar a Terry y no asistir._

_Pero no ibas a ir con Candy, no le hagas mucho caso a su primo, si ella te prometió que iría contigo lo hará._

_Lo que pasa es que en verdad ya no me interesa ir con Candy, me encantaría que me hicieras el favor de acompañarme al baile del sábado, quiero que seas mi pareja Caroline y no sólo lo digo por Terry, en verdad lo deseo._

_¿Y qué pasara con Candy?_

_Ella ya tiene con quien ir y yo no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad. Sé perfectamente que antes de acercarme a ti pensé que Candy era mi mujer perfecta, pero… por ridículo que esto pueda sonar, hoy cuando la vi con Terrence supe que ella no era para mí, en cambio tú desde el principio sólo tuviste ojos para mí._

_No quiero que pienses que eres como mi premio de consolación, Candy era una hermosa estrella en mi firmamento, pero al final las estrellas se apagan y se reducen a nada, yo no quiero enamorarme de un imposible, quiero estar con alguien que me quiera, me entiendes verdad._

_Pero Anthony, tú amas a Candy, la verdad es que no piense que hagas esto por ella o Terry, pero aún así no creo que lo mejor sea iniciar algo, tienes que pensar y analizar todo, yo no quiero ser la sombra de Candy ni quiero que te sientas comprometido sólo porque mi amiga hizo hasta lo imposible por reunirnos. Yo quiero que me amen no por imposición ni como ese sentimiento fuera una idea que llego de repente, si alguien esta conmigo debe primero no dejar de pensar en mí._

_Agradezco lo que intentas Anthony, pero creo que lo mejor es ser amigos por el momento, aunque claro que acepto ir contigo el sábado, me encantara hacerle compañía a tan distinguido y guapo caballero._– Querías a Anthony con locura y estabas segura que Candy no sentía más que agradecimiento y amistad por él, pero querías que te amaran no que se resignaran a están contigo, aunque por algo se empieza, lucharías para que él se diera cuenta que te amaba.

_Creo que es muy sensato Caroline y prometo que pensare en esto, aunque honestamente no eres un remplazo, quiero conquistarte y comenzare mañana en el baile, te mantendré bajo mi mirada y te seguiré como una sombra, te demostrará que en verdad estoy interesado en ti, no sólo por los comentarios de Terrence, voy a conquistarte Caroline Wilde._

_¡Jajaja! No será fácil Anthony, pero prometo no ser tan exigente. Ahora vamos a comer que muero de hambre, mis padres o deben tardar._

----------------------------

_¡Candy! Pecosa, despierta, ya llegamos a tu casa, levántate o vas a obligarme a llevarte en brazos hasta tu cama. Anda Sleeping Beauty abre tus ojos._

_No quiero, déjame dormir Terry._

_¿Quieres que te un beso? Anda Candy ya abre los ojos._

_¡No! Déjame dormir un ratito más, estoy soñando muy lindo contigo._

_¿Conmigo?_

_Ajá_

_Y qué sueñas Pecas._

_Que me quieres… que te quedas conmigo, que dejas a Susana. Déjame dormir._

_Te voy a llevar cargando como si fueras mi mujer y cuando estés en tu casa me explicaras lo que has dicho._

_Mmmmmm…_

Si quieres que me quede contigo Pecas sólo tienes que decirlo, te amo tanto Candy, pero tú sólo me sueñas; ¿estarás celosa de Susana?, qué pasaría si ella llegara, ¿lucharías por mí pequeña Pecosa? ¿Qué sientes por mí Candy?, por qué no me buscaste antes, pensé que me habías olvidado.

------------------------------

_¿Qué tiene mi niña Terry?_

_Nada nana, sólo se quedo dormida y la voy a llevar a su cuarto, me indicas a donde debo dejar a mi dulce carga._

_En el cuarto de siempre Terry, o qué ya no te acuerdas._

_Sigue en el cuarto de Paula._

_Así es, como siempre._

_Entonces, con permiso, por cierto podrías traer algo de comer para los dos, sólo la dejare dormir mientras llegas, no ha comido nada y debe estar hambrienta._

_¡Claro Terry! Enseguida subo con el servicio, por cierto lucen muy bien juntos._

_¡Gracias Pony! Yo creo lo mismo._

--------------------------------------

_Pony, han llegado ya._

_Así es Albert, acaban de llegar, Terry trae en brazos a Candy y ella esta profundamente dormida, él pidió que les sirviéramos la comida y que la lleváramos a la habitación. Quizá si regreso por ella._

_Eso espero Pony, aunque ha decir verdad no le será nada fácil, Candy planea irse el domingo en la madrugada a Escocia y nos ha prohibido cualquier comentario, en verdad deseo que Terry por fin se decida a declararle su amor._

_No crees que es hermoso Albert, tantos años juntos y ahora ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el primer paso._

_Así es amor, pero me preocupa nuestra hija, parece que sigue pensando que Terrence esta con Susana y la verdad es que nada parece indicar lo contrario, incluso Eleanor la menciona como la próxima duquesa de Grandchester._

_Tienes razón, aunque en verdad me extraña, yo siempre pensé que ella aprobaba la unión de nuestros hijos. Nunca creí que ella fuera la primera en desistir en nuestro deseo de verlos juntos._

_Veremos que pasa, por lo pronto, Pony dispón el servicio para ellos y haz que lo suban inmediatamente, hay que darles un pequeño empujoncito._

----------------------------------

_Candy, ¿ya vas a despertar? Anda pequeña ya vamos a comer, con eso te sentirás mejor, empieza a abrir esos ojos._

Habías llegado muy fácil a la recámara de la Pecosa seguía siendo la misma de siempre, la antigua alcoba de la hermana de Albert, sin embargo cuando entraste viste muchas cosas nuevas. El armario era ahora mucho mayor que hace cinco años y en el tocador de Candy se hallaban pequeñas botellas con diferentes aceites y maquillaje de colores muy suaves, como si ella aún se empeñara en conservar su lado infantil.

Su cama era muy grande, todo estaba pintado en un color verde muy pálido que resaltaba todos los detalles femeninos de tu pequeña dama, además de todos sus objetos personales encontraste un librero bastante grande cubierto de libros de literatura inglesa, los primeros puestos eran ocupados por obras de Shakespeare.

Era increíble lo mucho que te habías perdido de ella, era tan delicada, era ya toda una dama, una dama capaz de enamorar a cualquier, pero que fiel a una promesa había desistido de involucrarse con alguien. Como amabas a esa pequeña aún dormida en esa cama cubierta por un dosel.

Todo parecía un sueño, al fin habías regresado y casi inmediatamente tu Pecosa te tenía vuelto loco por ella, era tan increíble, cada vez más independiente, pero a la vez delicada; no podías creer lo que el tiempo había hecho con ella, si tan sólo una vez hubiese ido a Nueva York a verte, cómo la habías extrañado.

_¡Terry! ¿Dónde estas Terry?_

_Aquí estoy pequeña, ¿qué pasa?_

_Dime que nunca me vas a dejar, dime que te vas a quedar conmigo aunque por ahora._

_Me quedare Candy, aquí estoy y no tengo intenciones de irme._

_Ven, duerme conmigo, quizá podamos estar juntos es nuestros sueños, podíamos hacerlo cuando niños, recuerdas._

_Claro que lo recuerdo, pero ahora debes de despertar, quiero que comas conmigo, tienes que abrir tus ojos y regresar a este mundo por unos momentos._

_No quiero, porque te vas a ir Terry, ella te va a llevar porque la amas._

_Terry aquí traigo el servicio, espero que les guste la comida._

_¡Gracias Pony! Pero no sé que le pasa a Candy, no quiere despertar._

_Déjame ver que puedo hacer. Pequeña, anda Candy despierta y ven a comer con nosotros._

_No quiero despertar nana, quiero soñar que él no se va, quiero que se quede nana, dime que se va a quedar._

_Mi niña, él está aquí ahora, no dices tú que lo importante es el aquí y el ahora, tienes que despertar y estar con él, anda ya levántate._

_Pony, ¿qué tiene la Pecosa?_

_Esta enamorada Terry y no sufre mucho._

_¿De quién nana?_

_Eso te lo tiene que decir ella, nadie más mi niño._

------------------------------------

**Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios porque fui una incumplida, para serles sincera ni yo misma sabia si terminaría y he de confesar que más de una vez me vi tentada a borrar esta historia.**

**Hacía mucho que no tocaba una computadora para escribir y no sé porque lo hacía, quizá simplemente mi cabeza estaba llena de humo.**

**Ahora en tiempos de crisis (no sólo económica) mi mente se vio un poco más despejada y me guio de nueva cuenta a mis escritos, he de decirles que no sólo escribo fics, muchas cosas rondan mi cabeza y últimamente había dejado que se acumularan.**

**Como habrán notado antes, este es el segundo capitulo que subo después de muy larga ausencia, no sé que piensen de lo que hasta el momento he escrito, quizá no valga la pena leerlo, sin embargo les digo que lo escribí con mucho cariño.**

**Sé que los cambios son muy rápidos y pareciera que quiero acabar pronto, pero no se dejan engañar, el romance de Candy y Anthony lo termine tan pronto que alguien me dijo que no era justo que lo reviviera sólo para hacerlo sufrir, yo estoy completamente de acuerdo así que espero no se sientan defraudadas y entiendan el término casi simultaneo al inicio de esta "relación".**

**Por otra parte quiero decir que como había mencionado al principio del fic no quiero que esta historia sea de dolor y sufrimiento, sólo espero que los personajes me dejen utilizarlos para plantear la búsqueda vertiginosa de uno mismo.**

**Terry sabe lo que quiere, pero Candy duda, y no por falta de amor, pero digamos que él no se la puso fácil, ¿qué harían ustedes si cuando van en busca del amor de su vida lo encuentran con otra?**

**Espero que no se desesperen y que puedan dejar aunque sea un pequeño review recordándome lo mala que soy por no actualizar sino hasta ahora.**

**Me alegra pensar que el baile esta sólo a un capítulo, me pregunto que pasará, sobre todo después.**

**No les emociono ver como Candy se abre hacia Terry aún en sueños, cuando uno sueña despierto no hay nada más real que eso, al menos eso creo, el subconsciente nos traiciona y somos totalmente nosotros.**

**Por el momento aquí les dejo este mini mini capítulo, espero lo disfruten y me dejen un review.**

**Un abrazo a todos los que me lean y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (aunque sea un poco tarde)**


	9. Sorpresa

_¿Crees que tus padres tarden mucho?_

_No lo creo, no suelen tardar mucho sin avisar, aunque es ya muy raro que no me hayan dicho nada._

_Quizá podríamos comer mientras los esperamos, no quiero sonar desesperado, pero estoy un poco hambriento._– Al terminar la frase tu estómago acompaño la oración con un pequeño gruñido.

_¡Jajaja! Sé que tú no estás desesperado, pero tu estómago sí._

_Disculpa mis malos modales._

_No tienes porque disculparte Anthony, yo también muero de hambre. Veré que preparó hoy mi madre, rogaré para que sea algo normal. Espero no te importe quedarte un momento a solas mientras hago una incursión a la cocina._

_En absoluto, pero creo que para variar un poco mis hábitos de comida sería genial probar un platillo francés._

_Quizá tengas suerte, cruza los dedos._

* * *

_No puedo creerlo Eleanor, ¿así que llega mañana, verdad?_

_Sí, como lo oyes amiga, no quería comentar nada, pero recibí un telegrama y dice que el barco arriba mañana por la tarde._

_Debes de estar muy feliz._

_Pues claro que lo estoy, mañana en la tarde, eso deja lugar a que vaya al baile, no crees que haya inconvenientes o ¿sí? Por fin, la noticia me hace muy feliz, pero no hay que decirle nada a Terrence, al menos por el momento, me prometes guardarme el secreto._

_Claro Eleanor, seré una tumba, veras que mañana será la mejor sorpresa que todos recibamos._

_Me emociona mucho, pero mejor te dejo para ir a arreglar todo, iré a escoger su atuendo para mañana._

_Claro, espero que todo salga muy bien, nos vemos mañana en el baile._

_No cabe duda que la suerte está de mi lado, quizá podamos lograr que estén juntos antes de que regresen a América._

* * *

_Candy, ya vas a venir a comer._

_Voy Terrence, es que no me siento bien._

_Lo sé, parece que tienes fiebre o algo así, creo que mejor llamaré al doctor._

_¡NO!, no es para tanto, ya estoy un poco mejor, sólo necesito comer y descansar._

_Candy, segura que estás mejor._

_Sí, Pony, muchas gracias por la preocupación, pero todo está bien, ahora comeré un poco y después iré a dormir._

_Ni lo pienses Pecas, dijimos que íbamos a platicar y no aceptaré que simplemente te quedes dormida._

_Ya veremos Terry, mejor comamos antes de que se enfríe mucho más._

* * *

_¡Adivina!_

_¡Dios mío Carol! Me asustaste._

_¡Jijiji! Disculpa Anthony, no fue mi intención en absoluto, pero te tengo una gran sorpresa, la comida sí es francesa._

_¿Y qué es? ¡Dime, dime!_

_La entrada es __**Paris Brest de camarones**__, el plato fuerte es un delicioso __**Pescado a la Nizarda**__ y el postre es un delicioso __**Fondant de chocolate con naranjas confitadas**__. No preguntes nada hasta que los pruebes, de acuerdo._

_¡Wow! Me parece justo y perfecto, ya quiero probar esas delicias._

_Pues el servicio ya está dispuesto en la mesa, mis padres podrán unírsenos en el momento en el que lleguen._

_No gustas esperarlos._

_No, muero de hambre y tú también._

_Eso es muy cierto._

* * *

_Así que ella llegará mañana, pero eso no puede estar pasando, ¿qué pasará con ellos?_

_No lo sé Albert, pero no podemos hacer nada para que esto no suceda, Eleanor está extremadamente feliz, como si diera por hecho su compromiso, yo no quiero que mi hija sufra._

_Yo tampoco Juliet, pero quizá sea lo mejor, él debe de luchar por ella, ya la dejo una vez y la lastimó, aun así me gustaría verlos juntos, ella lo ama tanto que me dolería tener que golpear a mi sobrino._

_Yo también espero que al fin puedan quedarse juntos, todos estamos a su favor, excepto ellos mismos, y quizá Eleanor, aunque de ella en todo caso me encargo yo._

_Espero que no sea necesario, pero en verdad esta noticia se me hace de lo más inoportuna, si él no se apresura ella se irá._

* * *

_Y qué preparaste para hoy nana._

_Hoy preparamos algo muy rico, __**Risotto con pollo a la mostaza**__._

_¡Comida italiana! ¡Que delicia!_

_Me alegra que te guste Terry._

_Y ¿qué hay de postre? Sabes que es mi parte favorita de toda la comida._

_No le digas nana, hoy no comeremos el postre aquí, la llevaré por un helado._

_¡Estás loco! Yo quiero lo que haya preparado Pony para mí._

_Creo que la idea del helado es muy buena pequeña, de todas maneras te guardaré el postre._

_Pero nana… yo quero el poste que pepadaste pada mí._

_Candy no seas infantil, deja a Pony que hoy el postre corre por mi cuenta._

_No quiero vivir en la incertidumbre nana, dime que preparaste de postre._

_Hice un rico pay de fresas, tu favorito Candy._

_¡Nooooo! Terrence no puedes hacer que deje el pay de fresas por un simple helado._

_¡Hey! No es un simple helado, prometo que será el mejor de tu vida, pero debes renunciar al pay._

_Mmm… ¿prometes que será el mejor?_

_¡Lo juro!_

_Nana, sabes que amo el pay, pero esta vez debo de rechazarlo, pero prometo que si el helado no es el mejor de mi vida regresaré por ese delicioso postre._

_¡Jajaja! No te preocupes pequeña, come y después ve por ese helado, de todos modos no dejaré que nadie toque ese pay, lo prometo._

_¡Gracias nana!_

* * *

_Así que tu madre se encarga de preparar estas delicias ella misma._

_Por así decirlo, tenemos encargados de la cocina, pero esto es lo único que ella realiza con mucha alegría, papá y ella pasan mucho tiempo en la cocina porque cuando estaban juntos en Francia en lugar de vivir en una mansión prefirieron un pequeño apartamento y ellos hacían todo, creo que le gusta hacer la comida para recordar viejos momentos, papá la ayuda siempre que puede._

_Eso es muy lindo, en verdad ya quiero conocer a tus padres parecen dos personas excelentes, como su hija._

_¡Jiji! ¡Gracias!_

_Sabes Caroline, el tiempo contigo pasa muy rápido, eres verdaderamente encantadora._

_Te lo agradezco Anthony, pero no creas que va a ser fácil, ya te lo había dicho antes._

_¡Jajaja! Lo sé, también te he dicho que te conquistaré._

* * *

_Richard, Patty, tengo excelentes noticias._

_Madre, ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué compraste?_

_Pasa que Susana llega mañana en la tarde, y lo que compré fue un vestido para el baile de la noche, será una sorpresa para Terrence, no crees que estará muy feliz hija._

_¿Qué me perdí Eleanor?_

_¡¡¡Susuna llega mañana!!!_

Susana, la novia de Terry por más de dos años llegaría mañana, el día del baile, el momento en el que mi hermano había decidido actuar, ¿por qué estaba pasando esto? Ni Terrence ni Candy merecían eso, Susana era el peor obstáculo que podía existir.

* * *

_Y ese helado por qué es especial, qué tiene._

_Espera y lo veras, es delicioso, hace cinco años que no lo pruebo, de hecho espero que aun exista._

_¡COMO! Vamos a un lugar que quizá ya no exista. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¡Deje mi pay!_

_¡Jajaja! No pequeña, debes de confiar en mí, ¿confías en mí?_

_Eh… sabes que sí, pero espero que siga abierto, de acuerdo._

_Así será, ahora sujétate que hare maravillas con tu auto._

_¡Ja Ja! Eso lo veremos, nunca me ganarías en una carrera._– Él sonriéndote, cuidándote, eso era lo único que necesitabas para ser feliz, pero sabías que no duraría, él podría prometerte todo, pero nunca sería verdad, porque las promesas eran sólo eso y algunos años antes ya había roto la más importante, se había ido y te había olvidado; tú vivías de esperanzas, pero ahora sólo dejarías que las cosas pasarán, para después aceptar el fin.

* * *

_Mamá, no crees que deberías de decirle a Terrence de la llegada de Susana._

_Claro que no Patty, quiero que sea una gran sorpresa._

_Pero, amor, Terry puede tener otros planes y será mejor que le avises para que espere a Susana.-_

_¡No! Será mi sorpresa, mañana ella va a llegar al baile un poco después que nosotros y él va a estar muy feliz._

* * *

_La comida estuvo deliciosa, nunca había probado algo tan rico._

_Exageras Anthony, pero mi madre estaría encantada con tus mentiras._

_Así es, me alegra mucho que a nuestro invitado le haya gustado mi cocina._

_¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Qué bueno que llegaron, comenzaba a preocuparme, no me dijeron que iban a salir._

_Tú no nos dijiste que tendríamos visitas._

_Yo… señor, entiendo si mi presencia le resulta molesta, en seguida tomo mis cosas y me marcho._

_¡Jajaja! Qué joven tan encantador Carol, mira que creer que nos disgusta su presencia, si ya comenzaba a preocuparnos el hecho de que nuestra hija sólo trajera amigas._

_¡Mamá!_

_Señora Wilde, para mí es un placer estar aquí, acompañando a su hija._

_Nosotros también estamos muy contentos de su visita joven…_

_Brown, soy Anthony Brown._

_Un placer, Anthony, mi nombre es Edmund y ella es mi esposa Meredith, y ambos estamos encantados por tu presencia, Carol nos ha hablado mucho de ti._

_Le agradezco mucho señor, su hija es una señorita encantadora y al parecer muy pronto me tendrán más seguido por aquí._

_Eso me parece maravilloso, Carol nunca antes había tenido un amigo tan apuesto y educado como usted señor Brown._

¿Qué les pasaba a todos? Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo mucho a tu costa, como si tú no sintieras, aunque esa promesa de Anthony te gustó mucho, tú también esperabas que pronto estuviera mucho tiempo contigo, no importaba el lugar, tu casa, la suya, la luna, el sol mismo, junto a él cualquier lugar sería perfecto.

_Oigan, ya dejen de burlarse de mí, ¿qué les pasa?_

_Oh hijita, no te pongas así, sólo bromeábamos, pero ya no lo haremos, ahora toma asiento y acompáñanos a tomar el té._

_¿No van a comer?_

_No, de hecho salimos a comer, pero podemos tomar el té con ustedes, para conocer mejor a Anthony y que nos platiquen de sus planes._

_Eso me parece perfecto señor Wilde._

_Por favor llámame Edmund, lo de señor me hace sentir viejo._

_Claro, Edmund, será un placer._

Bien, todo parecía estar saliendo muy bien, tus padres se habían mostrado amables con Anthony y tú eras la mujer más feliz, parecía que te conformabas con poco, pero lo que era más satisfactorio era saber que pronto él y tú estarían juntos. ¡Gracias Candy y Terry!

* * *

_Debería de estar por aquí, parece que mi memoria me falla, hace tanto que no paseaba por aquí._

_¡Oh no! Deje mi pay por un helado inexistente, que situación tan penosa._

_¡Oh vamos Candy! No seas exagerado seguro que está por aquí, es sólo con ya no recuerdo muy bien el lugar, seguro está cerca._

_Para el auto, ahí parece haber una heladería, no se ve muy animada, pero lo importante es el helado._

_Sí, eso es, sabía que tenía que estar por aquí, y claro que se ve animada, es sólo que es diferente, es una heladería italiana, así que imagínate lo delicioso que es el helado._

_Mmm… hemos tardado mucho en llegar, a esta hora ya habría comido un delicioso pay de fresas._

_¡Ja! Ahora que pruebes el helado dejaras de pensar en ese postre de Pony, es tan delicioso que no querrás irte del lugar._

_Eso lo veremos, lo bueno es que si me gusta tú tendrás que pagar por todo lo que coma._

_No creo que salgas muy cara pequeña pecosa, en ese cuerpecito no puede caber mucho._

_Ya lo veremos, primito, ya lo veremos._

Entraron al lugar, era un local muy bien localizado y muy lindamente adornado, aunque utilizaba colores sobrios en las paredes, las mesas eran todo un festival de color, algunas tenían forman de helado, y otras de paleta, había mucha gente, pero todo era tranquilo, y los meseros tenían una sonrisa en los labios, te sentías bienvenido.

_¿Qué te parece Candy? Acaso no es lindo._

_Sí, es un lugar muy lindo, pero muero por probar ese helado._

Tomamos lugar en una mesa alejada de todos, quería tener un poco de privacidad junto con mi pequeña pecosa, al entrar al lugar me había aventurado a tomar su mano, y milagrosamente no me había rechazado, sentí entonces que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, quería que todo siguiera así, al sentir su calor entendí plenamente que mi lugar estaba junto a ella, quería tomar siempre su mano entre las mías, tener su cuerpo pegado al mío, protegerla de todo y de todos, incluso de la más insignificante ráfaga de viento, no quería separarme nunca de ella, quería que volviera a ser mi amiga, mi confidente, mi esposa.

_¡Buona sera! ¿Que desean ordenar?_

_Yo quiero un __**New York Super Fudge Chunk**__, si aún lo hacen._

_Claro, señor, es uno de los favoritos de los amantes del chocolate. Y la señorita, que desea._

_No lo sé, todo se ve tan delicioso._

_Por qué no pruebas un pay en helado._

_Eso se oye muy tentador, creo que pediré un __**strawberry cheesecake**__._

_En seguida les traeré su orden._

_Creo que esto compensara mi pay, aunque aún quiero comerme ese pay cuando llegue a casa._

_Eres incorregible pecosa, no te basta un helado._

_Mmm… es que el pay de Pony es delicioso, quizá tú ya no te acuerdas, pero es tan rico que nada lo supera._

_Claro que lo recuerdo, lo comíamos casi a diario cuando éramos pequeños, era tu postre favorito e incluso Dorothy lo preparaba especialmente para ti._

_Aquí están sus helados, ¡Bon appetit_!

_Grazie. Ahora veamos que tan bueno es este helado._

Disfrutamos del helado como hacía mucho no disfrutaba algo, ella estaba feliz, contenta, como si su actitud del día anterior hubiera sido nada, y yo me sentía en paz con ella a mi lado, platicamos de las cosas que hacíamos antes, pero ni siquiera tocamos el tema del presente, ni mucho menos del futuro, era como si toda nuestra relación estuviera basada en lo que paso entes de que yo me fuera, si intentaba hablar de otra cosa ella se tensaba e intentaba por todos los medios posibles regresar a los viejos recuerdos, todo fue hermoso hasta que hice la pregunta más estúpida de toda la noche.

_Candy, dime, ¿por qué nunca fuiste a verme a New York?_

_Yo…_ –si supieras que te fui a ver desde tu primera puesta en escena, que seguí yendo a cada una de ellas, era lo único por lo que dejaba la universidad, pero nunca me importo por el sólo hecho de verte, sin embargo tú siempre estabas con ella colgada de tu brazo, y los rumores sobre tu compromiso eran tan fuertes que nunca me atrevía a verte, ya no me querías, no deseaba oírlo de tus labios.

_Dime, acaso no te importo el hecho de que estuviera cumpliendo mi sueño, creí que serías la primera que iría a verme, incluso mi padre fue, pero tú nunca apareciste, como si no te importara._

_Yo… no es eso Terrence, es solo que la escuela no me permitía ir, estuve muy ocupada y la verdad desde que te fuiste no te volviste a comunicar conmigo, como si hubiera dejado de importarte, no quería importunar._

_Todos menos tú fueron alguna vez, hasta una extraña, Susana, estuvo más cerca de mí que tú, y si lo hubieras deseado hubieras podido escribirme, toda mi familia sabía dónde estaba, incluso Albert y Juliet._

_Yo no creo que tengas derecho a reclamarme nada, no quise ir y punto, tú tampoco te preocupaste por mí o sí, no veo el porque yo debía estar al pendiente de ti, tú te fuiste y supongo que lo querías era cortar con todo lo que te ataba a Londres, así que lo mejor fue que te dejara en paz. _–Cómo se atrevía a compararte con Susana, él no sabía nada, tú siempre estuviste a su lado, fue él quien pronto te olvido en los brazos de otra, de una rubia estadunidense que moría por ser la próxima duquesa.

_Sabes Terrence, de pronto no me siento bien, prefiero ir a mi casa._

_Estoy cansado de que siempre te salgas por la tangente, llevamos dos días juntos y tú no quieres hablar conmigo, te niegas a contestar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con nuestras vidas después de que yo me fui, ¿por qué?_

_Porque no me interesa hablar de mi vida, ni siquiera de la tuya, no quiero que me relates con lujo de detalles tu vida en New York, yo no te pregunto nada, por qué debes tú preguntarme sobre mi vida, no te incumbe, Terrence._

_Claro que me incumbe, somos mejores amigos, somos familia y además yo…_

_Tú qué, termina la frase primo._

_Yo te quiero como mi hermana. _–Maldito mentiroso, como una hermana, por Dios, eso era lo más lejano de la verdad, la querías como la hermosa y deseable mujer que era, la querías porque era dulce y decidida y porque era TUYA.

_Ah… ya veo, pues sabe, aunque seamos familia no debes de saber todo de mí, y en lo que respecta a la amistad, pues la verdad no es un argumento muy válido, nos dejamos de ver por CINCO años Terrence, que amistad sobrevive a eso, NINGUNA._

_Claro que sí, yo aún te considero mi amiga._

_Pues yo no, y no quiero que me interrogues como si de verdad te importara mi vida, déjame en paz._

_¡Candy! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! No te creo._

_Pues piensa lo que quieras, yo estoy cansada de tu hipocresía y lo que deseo es irme ahora mismo, si lo deseas puedes quedarte, sólo necesito las llaves de mi auto._

_No serias capaz de dejarme aquí o sí._

_Es tu decisión, ahora por favor entrégame las llaves de mi automóvil._

_Yo traje tu auto, yo lo llevare de vuelta._

_Ni lo sueñes, como has venido en mi auto lo que haremos será que te llevaré a tu casa y después yo regresare SOLA a la mía, ahora apresúrate._

¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo deje que se perdiera todo entre nosotros? Ahora ella era una mujer desconocida para mí, ya no había nada de esa niña dulce; bueno, ella seguía a ahí, pero ni siquiera me dejaba acercarme, era como si una barrera, una kilométrica muralla franqueara el camino para llegar a mi niña dulce y amable.

* * *

_Ha sido una de las mejores tardes que he tenido, les agradezco mucho sus atenciones, pero ya es un poco tarde y debo de regresar a casa._

_Claro Anthony, mañana va a ser un día ajetreado para todos._

_Así es Meredith, debo de ir a dormir para lucir radiante mañana, debo de estar a la altura de mi bella acompañante._

Rogaste porque el carmín no estuviera ya cubriendo tu rostro, durante toda la tarde Anthony no había dejado de ser galante contigo, era como si de pronto hubiera descubierto que tú estabas ahí, y la verdad es que te encantaba, no creías que pasara mucho tiempo antes de poder llamarlo tu _novio_.

* * *

_Candy, yo lamento los comentarios que hice en la heladería, no era mi intención incomodarte._

_Ya no importa Terry, no hay ningún problema, en unos minutos estaremos frente a tu casa._

_Puedo acompañarte a tu casa, después puedo pedir que alguien me traiga._

_No, ya estamos cerca, te dejare en tu casa y después me iré._

_Candy, mañana vamos a ir juntos al baile, ¿recuerdas?_

_La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ir, me siento cansada, quizá sea mejor que busques otra pareja._

_¡No!, dijiste que ibas a ir conmigo, no importa que no seamos participes de la fiesta, podemos quedarnos sentados toda la noche, no me importa._

_Yo no dije nada, tú cancelaste mi cita con Anthony por si no lo recuerdas, aunque debo de agradecerte por ello, ya que Carol tuvo por fin su oportunidad, pero si insistes, te acompañare un par de horas mañana. Te veré en el salón._

_Pensé que podría pasar por ti, seguro mi padre puede poner un auto a mi disposición._

_No lo creo, Terrence, la verdad prefiero llegar al salón sola, así si decido regresar antes a casa podré hacerlo sin molestar a nadie._

_Entonces, te veré ahí._

_Te he dicho que sí. Al fin llegamos a tu casa, que tengas buena noche, primo._

_Candy… yo en verdad lamento lo de hace un rato, yo sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo._

_Está bien Terrence, ahora ve a tu casa, me siento cansada y prefiero llegar pronto a casa._

_Podrías llamarme cuando llegues, estaré despierto._

_Mejor no, descansa y nos vemos mañana._

_No podré dormir si no sé si llegaste bien._

_Está bien, te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa, ahora ve a la tuya._

_Te veo mañana, quizá vaya a desayunar con Albert y Juliet, espero verte._

_Quizá, cuídate y descansa._

_Igual, pequeña pecosa._

* * *

Enseguida que cerró la puerta de la casa, arrancaste el auto, pero no avanzaste mucho cuando tuviste que detenerlo porque las lágrimas de tus ojos te impedían ver con claridad el camino.

Habías pasado los últimos cinco años de tu vida buscando una explicación para su actitud, para su abandono, su olvido, nunca habías entendido el por qué de su partida repentina, ni siquiera te lo había mencionado, a ti, a su mejor amiga, de hecho cuando partió fuiste tú la mayor sorprendida, Eleanor y Richard acudieron a ti buscando respuestas y por primera vez no tuviste ninguna, no sabías a donde había ido y no sabías cuales habían sido sus motivos.

Sólo después supiste que había partido con un único propósito en mente: ser actor, pero nunca se comunicó contigo, Patty se volvió el único contacto entre él y su familia, sin embargo tú quedaste olímpicamente excluida, sólo mandaba saludos generales a la familia, pero no volvió a ponerse en contacto contigo.

Como podía ser tan hipócrita y reclamarte tu abandono, acaso no había sido él el primero en dejarte, no cumplió su promesa, de hecho la olvidó por completo, sin la menor consideración, no tenía ningún derecho a molestarse contigo, no podías sentirte mal por eso, no debías, aunque aún te doliera.

Aunque por otro lado, ahora que lo pensabas, él tenía razón en algo, bueno, no exactamente, pero si eras razonable nunca hubo motivo para ocultar tu presencia en sus obras, nunca debiste de esconderte, claro, no lo hacías para protegerlo a él, sino a ti misma, pero si a él no le molestaba que lo vieran con Susana, tú debiste entender mucho antes que ella había ocupado el lugar que tú creías tener en su corazón.

Tras este pensamiento algo dentro de ti termino por romperse, fuiste consciente por primera vez de lo inútil que habían sido todas tus esperanzas con respecto a su vuelta, no tuvieron sentido desde que lo viste con Susana esa noche del estreno, ese beso que te atormentó durante tanto tiempo fue la primera señal de muchas que no quisiste entender. Te ocultabas porque algo dentro de ti sabía que todo había terminado, nunca pasarías de ser la prima, la amiga de la infancia, cómo pudiste no entender eso desde el principio.

Secaste lo mejor que pudiste las lágrimas que aún corrían por tus ojos y encendiste el auto, el ruido que hizo el motor al arrancar interrumpió por un momento tus pensamiento, la carretera era ahora más oscura que hace algunos minutos, era una noche cerrada, sin luna, prendiste las luces del auto, que hasta el momento no habías necesitado y pisaste hasta el fondo el acelerador, llegarías en cuestión de minutos a tu casa, la autopista estaba vacía, como si todos estuvieran dentro de sus casas con sus seres queridos, agradeciste por tener el camino libre para correr tu hermoso convertible, era un día frío, pero sin importante eso quitaste el capote y dejaste que el viento te golpeare con todo su fuerza directo en la cara, tu cabello voló con las ráfagas y tus lágrimas terminaron por secarse.

* * *

_Terry, por fin llegas._

_Patty, ¿qué sucede? Paso algo malo._

_No estrictamente, pero necesitamos hablar, te espero en el despacho de papá después de la cena._

_Me asustas, ¿no puedes adelantarme de que se trata?_

_Sólo diré una palabra: Susana._

Antes de que pudieras reaccionar a las palabras de tu hermana, ella salió en dirección al comedor, donde supusiste estarían todos esperándote, trataste de recomponer tu expresión y entraste al cuarto aparentando haber tenido uno de los mejores días de tu vida, algo por demás alejado de la realidad.

_¡Terry! Qué bueno que llegaste para acompañarnos, pensamos que quizá te quedaras con Albert y Juliet._

_No madre, mañana desayunare con ellos, hoy sólo salí con la Pecosa y sus amigos, fui un día muy divertido._

_Me imagino, Candy debe de estar muy feliz de tenerte de nuevo, sólo espero que no te acapare._

Tú esperabas todo lo contrario, querías ser el centro de la atención de la Pecosa ya que ella era ya el tuyo.

_No digas eso mamá, Candy sería incapaz, además no sabemos si ella estará aquí hasta que Terry se marche, ya sabes que mi prima casi nunca está por aquí._

Eso sí que no lo permitirías, ella se iba a quedar a tu lado aunque tuvieras que correr a patadas a Susana, eso era lo de menos, podía ser tu compañera de trabajo, tu ex novia, pero no dejarías que arruinara tus planes con Candy.

_Tienes razón Patty, es sólo que hoy me sentí un poco abandonada, yo creí que Terry venía a vernos a nosotros._

_Claro que sí madre, pero debes de reconocer que a la única que no he visto durante todo estos cinco años es la Pecosa, la verdad quería estar con ella un rato._

_Terry, hijo, no debes de darnos explicaciones, tu madre se entretuvo muy bien en tu ausencia, sólo exagera, ya la conoces._

_¡Richard! Cómo dices eso, yo sólo dije que esperaba que Terry estuviera más con nosotros, al menos los primeros días._

_Bueno, ya dejemos esta plática, yo me alegro de que mi hermano esté aquí para la cena, así que ahora debemos de pensar sólo en la rica comida que Dorothy nos preparo._

_Tienes mucha razón, hermanita, yo muero de hambre._

Eras tú o tu madre estaba muy interesada por mantenerte alejado de Candy, acaso habían tenido un problema en tu ausencia, ni Patty ni tu padre te habían comentado algo de esto, y en general tu madre siempre parecía hablar maravillas de ella, aunque para ser honesto durante todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera fue muy poco lo que supiste de la Pecosa, ni tu familia, ni mucho menos la de ella, dijo nunca mucho sobre su vida después de tu partida, quizá algo ocultaban.

_Y que te parecieron los amigos de Candy, hermano._

_Anthony y Caroline son jóvenes muy amables y agradables, ella es muy bella y él es todo un caballero, hasta me concedió que fuera yo el que llevara mañana a Candy al baile, no creen que eso sea genial._

_Y él con quien irá, hijo._

_Con Caroline, por supuesto, deberían de verlos juntos hacen una pareja muy linda y envidiable._

_Eso no puede ser posible Terry, el joven Brown está muy interesado en Candy, se desvive por ella, nunca antes había visto alguien tan dispuesto a todo por una dama, aunque claro, Candy se merece eso y más. _–Exacto, te merecía at ti.

_Pues no lo sé madre, yo creo que los amigos de Candy son la pareja perfecta, además noté que ella también piensa lo mismo._

Antes de que fueras a agregar algo más, tu hermana, que estaba sentada frente a ti, te hizo un gesto imperceptible para tu madre, de que guardaras silencio, al principio no entendiste porque, pero pronto supiste que era un consejo sabio.

_Pues yo veo eso muy mal, Candy se pasa la vida alejando a sus pretendientes como si éstos no fueran lo suficientes buenos para ella, creo que espera a un príncipe, la verdad es que yo no la entiendo, ha dejado ir tan buenos partidos._

_Madre, por Dios, deja a Candy, ella solamente ha dejado pasar esas oportunidades porque tenía otros planes en mente, su carrera por ejemplo, además si ellos hubieran sido lo suficientemente buenos la hubieran esperado, sabes que Candy siempre puso como única condición para aceptar un compromiso el que la dejaran terminar su carrera, y la verdad es que ningún hombre hasta el momento ha sabido esperarla._

_Pero eso es una tontería, ella no necesitaba ninguna carrera, no veo porque se empecino tanto en estudiar aunque no tenía la necesidad, sobre todo nunca supe muy bien porque eligió la carrera de derecho._

_Eleanor, sabes que las intenciones de Candy eran las de ayudar a su padre con los negocios, y la verdad es que ha demostrado ser una excelente abogada, ni siquiera yo he podido superarla en algunos casos._

_Además, madre, tú eres la menos indicada para hablar de gente empecinada, acaso no fue tu obsesión por el teatro lo que te llevo a abandonar tu familia para hacer realidad tus sueños. _–Por qué razón tu madre trataba tan mal a Candy, tú no veías nada malo en el deseo de la Pecosa de superarse, era, de hecho, un intento loable.

_Hijo, no digas eso, mi caso era diferente, yo no tenía gana que perder y sí mucho que ganar, en cambio, Candy sólo ha perdido y malgastado muy buenas oportunidades._

_Me parece que debemos cambiar de tema, no es de caballeros hablar de una dama a sus espaldas, y tampoco es comportamiento de una dama, además no creo que Candy haya dejado pasar las oportunidades porque sí, sus motivos debe de tener._

_Yo pienso lo mismo, y para cambiar el tema propongo que mejor nos pongamos de acuerdo para el baile de mañana._

_Eso me parece muy bien, yo pensaba que podríamos irnos todos juntos._

_Pero cómo, no piensas ir por Candy a su casa._

_No madre, ella prefiere llegar sola al baile, dijo que incluso llegaría después de sus padre, que me alcanzaría ahí._

_En definitiva no entiendo a mi sobrina, cada día es más rara._

_Entonces, mañana saldremos todos de aquí, yo creo que podemos partir cerca de la seis treinta, pues la recepción fue planeada para las siete y nunca es bueno ser los primeros en llegar._

_Tienes razón, cariño, me parece una excelente idea, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos en dos autos, ustedes dos en uno y tu padre y yo en otro._

_Esa idea me gusta._

_A mí también._

_Entonces no se diga más, mañana nos iremos de aquí a las seis treinta en dos autos, espero que Albert y Juliet planeen llegar temprano también._

* * *

Llegaste a tu casa y cuando entraste lo único que deseabas era no encontrarte con nadie, pero la suerte no estaba de tu lado, y tus padres estaban esperándote en la entrada.

_¡Hola Candy! Cómo te fue con Terry._

_Bien, madre, muchas gracias._

_Y dónde lo dejaste, hija._

_Lo lleve a su casa antes de venir para acá._

_Y él te dejó venir sola y de noche._

_Mami, no hablas enserio, verdad. Sabes que yo no tengo problema para andar sola._

_Lo sé, hija, pero esperaba más de Terry._

_No deberíamos de hacerlo, mamá. Por cierto, sólo les aviso que el domingo salgo en la madruga para Escocia._

_No has cambiado de opinión, cariño._

_Quisiera haberlo hecho, papá, pero él ya no quiere nada conmigo, no quiero quedarme hasta que ella llegue, me dolería muchísimo verlos juntos, no sabes cuánto._

Cuando viste los tristes ojos de tu hija quisiste matar a tu amado sobrino, definitivamente no era el hombre para ella, no la merecía y sin embargo ella lo amaba con toda el alma, qué difíciles habían sido para ella todos estos cinco años, y ahora él regresaba sólo para recordarle que ya no había nada entre ellos dos.

_Candy, amor mío, no sabes cuánto lo siento._

_Yo también, madre, pero ahora ya no es tiempo para lamentarse, mañana iré con él al baile y eso debe de servirme como una despedida digna, toda una noche con él, sin ella._

Si tan sólo pudieras evitar que mañana ella llegara al baile, Candy, tu pequeña hija estaba tan ilusionada y después de todo, nada iba a servir, no habría manera de persuadir a Eleanor de no llevar a Susana, tu hija se iba a llevar otra desilusión y ni siquiera te sentías de capaz de evitársela.

Miraste a tu mujer y supiste lo que estaba pensando, no podían revelarle a Candy la llegada prematura de Susana, si lo hacían ella se marcharía al instante y al menos querían tenerla unas horas más con ustedes, y querían por sobre todas las cosas darle una oportunidad a Terry de solucionar su situación con tu pequeña.

_Tienes razón, pequeña, mañana será una noche increíble para todos, quizá las cosas aún puedan cambiar_. –Te querías morder la lengua por mentiroso, pero en verdad estabas esperando un milagro, nunca le hubieras deseado algo malo a alguien, pero en ese momento deseabas con todo tu corazón que el barco de Susana naufragara, o como mínimo que ella cayera por la borda y se perdiera en la inmensidad del mar.

_Puede ser papi, pero mejor no me haré ilusiones, y si no les molesta preferiría ir a dormir, estoy un poco cansada._

_En absoluto, amor, mañana será un día muy pesado y todos necesitamos descansar, que descanses y que sueñes con los angelitos._

_Gracias, madre, igualmente._ –Besaste a tus padres antes de dirigirte a tu habitación e intentaste por todos los medios que las lágrimas de tus ojos se quedarán ahí, lamentablemente eran igual de rebeldes que tú y antes de alcanzar tu puerta, tu rostro estaba nuevamente surcado por esas traidoras saladas.

* * *

Era ya muy tarde y ella no se había comunicado contigo, seguramente había llegado bien, pero tú querías saberlo, por qué no te hablaba.

_Acaso crees, pecosa, que voy a estar esperando tu llamada toda la noche._ –Tardaste más en terminar tu frase que en lo bajabas las escaleras hacia el despacho de tu padre para llamar a la pecosa. Estabas por entrar cuando escuchaste las voces de tu hermana y tu padre hablando, esperarías hasta que terminaran para entrar.

_Pero papá, ahora que haremos, mi madre está empecinada en llevar mañana a Susana, y yo estoy segura que es una muy mala idea, el baile es el pretexto ideal para que el lento de mi hermano actúe._

_Lo sé, hija, pero no podemos hacer nada, ni siquiera decirle a Terry, si Eleanor se entera que le informamos de la llegada de Susana nos asesina a ti y a mí._

_Ni que lo digas, papá, si mi madre llega a descubrir que me entere por su culpa los va a cortar en pedacitos._ –Así que Susana iba a ir mañana a la cena, ni pensarlo, eso arruinaba tus planes, aunque no había problema, eras Terry Grandchester, siempre podías improvisar.

_Hermano, pero no le dirás nada, verdad._

_Obvio no, Patty, de hecho les debo agradecer infinitamente el que sean muy descuidados, así me entere a tiempo de la llegada de Susana, y no te preocupes por mí, mañana haré lo necesario para desaparecer temprano de la cena, junto con Candy, por supuesto._

_Terry, al fin._

_De que hablan, cómo que al fin._

_Llevamos cinco años esperando que volvieras por ella, te tardaste una eternidad hermanito._

_Así es hijo, pensar que en ese tiempo pensamos más de una vez que era el fin, la pequeña Candy tuvo muchos pretendientes, y además tú te la vivías de relación en relación._

_Ella me dijo que nunca salió con alguien._

_Y es cierto, nunca salió con alguien en plan serio, pero ellos no entendían eso._

_Ya veo, así que todos ellos creyeron tener a la pecosa en sus manos y de repente ella se esfumaba._

_No, no se esfumaba, sólo les decía la verdad, que ella no estaba buscando compromisos, pero que siempre tendrían su amistad, más de uno se molesto demasiado, pero ella siempre supo cómo arreglar las cosas, además siendo la heredera de los Andrey y la sobrina consentida del duche de Grandchester no podían hacer mucho en su contra._

_¿Lo intentaron?_

_Más de una vez, pero siendo Candy como es, nunca tuvo verdaderos problemas, su comportamiento intachable hablaba siempre en su defensa._

_Pobre, cómo alguien puede intentar algo en contra de ella, si es tan… bueno, es Candy._

_Entonces, qué piensas hacer mañana, Terry._

_Huir con ella, hermanita, tal y como debí hacerlo hace cinco años._

_Espero que puedas hacerlo, deberás actuar rápido si no quieres que ya sabes quién se interponga._

_El problema no es Susana, es mamá, no sé que tiene con ella, yo termine mi relación con Susana hace mucho, pero ella parece estar empecinada por comprometerme con ella, yo no la quiero, de hecho nunca lo hice, sólo me sentí deslumbrado por su belleza, y además estaba el hecho de que deseaba olvidar a Candy, a mi pequeña pecosa._

_Eso es tu culpa hermano, mira que intentar semejante estupidez._

_Lo sé, lo sé, ni lo menciones, pero las cosas van a cambiar, nunca es tarde o sí._

_Ya no lo sé, hijo, pero esta vez más te vale actuar rápido, no sé cuánto tiempo tendrás mañana, si tu madre se empecina hará que Susana llegué casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros, lo que te dejará imposibilitado para llevar a cabo tu plan, sea cual sea._

_No te preocupes papá, por cierto, podrías darme las llaves de la aldea en Escocia._

_No las necesitas, Mark y su madre están ahí, sólo tienes que llegar y ellos te atenderán._

_Perfecto, espero que esto no salga de aquí, mi madre no debe de enterarse, ok._

_No tienes ni que decirlo, nosotros nos encargamos de ella, sólo espero que todo salga bien._

_Por cierto, yo vine aquí porque necesito llamar a la casa de Albert, Candy me dijo que llamaría cuando llegara, pero al parece se le olvido, les molesta si me quedo aquí hablando._

_En lo absoluto, nosotros nos iremos a acostar para estar frescos mañana._

Se despidieron y tanto tu hermana como tu padre subieran a sus respectivas habitaciones, tú cerraste cuidadosamente la puerta y te colocaste en el cómodo y confortable sillón de tu padre, tomaste el teléfono y digitaste el número de la casa Andrey. Era un poco tarde, pero aún así te alegraste al escuchar la voz de tu tío al otro lado de la bocina.

_¡Hola Albert! ¿Cómo estás?_

_Muy bien, Terry, gracias. Tú cómo te encuentras._

_Excelente, tío, gracias por preguntar, por cierto, está por ahí la Pecosa, quiero hablar con ella, quedo de llamarme en cuanto llegara y no lo hizo, y me encuentro un poco preocupado._

_No tienes porque sobrino, aunque lamento decirte que ella no te puede contestar, cuando llego se sentía un poco indispuesta y se fue a costar enseguida. Quería recuperarse para el día de mañana, sin embargo no tienes por qué preocuparte, ella llegó sana y salva y mañana esperamos tenerte por aquí temprano. Te esperaremos a desayunar._

_Siento mucho escuchar que Candy se siente mal, espero que buen sueño le reponga energías y mañana esté como bueno, y con respecto al desayuno, no te preocupes, ahí estaré muy puntual a primera hora._

_Me parecer muy bien, Terry, entonces hasta mañana._

_Hasta mañana Albert, y por favor saluda a Juliet y a Pony de mi parte._

_Así lo haré. Nos vemos mañana. Descansa sobrino._

En cuanto tu tío termino su frase colgaste el teléfono y te dedicaste a pensar en la situación en la que te encontrabas, Susana haría su aparición inoportuna el día de mañana y Candy podría salir huyendo si no eras lo suficientemente rápido e inteligente. Debías de planear toda la situación, y tener por lo menos tres planes de emergencia, sólo pro si era necesario.

_¡Qué complicado se está poniendo todo esto! Yo que creí que sería más fácil reconquistar a mi pecosa, pero ahora resulta que mi peor enemiga es ella misma, que ingrata es la vida._

Recostaste tu cabeza en el sillón y te pusiste cómodo, tenías que pensar, ya dormirías después, quizá con ella a tu lado. Ese pensamiento te causo un escalofrío que recorrió todo tu cuerpo, sí, debías admitir que morías por tenerla contigo, a tu lado, siendo tu novia, después tu esposa y por último TU MUJER, aunque claro, las cosas no tenían que suceder en ese orden, podrían discutir el cómo se sucederían las cosas.

* * *

Habías oído sonar el teléfono, sabias que era él, quién si no él llamaría tan tarde. Estabas segura de que mañana sería tu último día con Terrence Grandchester, después de la cena todo tu pasado con él quedaría justamente ahí y el futuro se volvería algo completamente inexistente, ni siquiera tendrías una posibilidad, el presente te golpearía con tremenda crueldad enfrentándote por primera vez con Susana Marlowe.

* * *

Abriste los ojos y de inmediato recordaste que no te habías movido del despacho de tu padre por estar pensado en lo que harías el día de hoy, seguramente el cansancio por fin se apodero de ti y te quedaste profundamente dormido en el sillón de tu papá, te dolía un poco el cuello, pero nada que un buen baño no pudiera solucionar; te estiraste para que tu cuerpo se recuperara del entumecimiento de una noche incomoda y cuando terminaste enfocaste tus ojos en el bello reloj de péndulo que tenía tu padre en una de las esquinas, éste marcaba ya las ocho de la mañaa.

_¡Es tardísimo! Tengo que llegar a desayunar con Albert. ¡Demonios!_

Saliste corriendo del despacho de tu padre y subiste lo más rápido posible los escalones que te llevaban a tu habitación, te encontraste en el camino con tu madre, pero ni eso te detuvo, sólo dijiste un _buenos días_ apresurado y continuaste tu trayecto, al llegar a tu cuarto, te dirigiste rápidamente al baño y abriste la llave para que el agua se fuera entibiando poco a poco mientras buscaba tu atuendo del día de hoy.

Abriste tu espacioso armario y diste un vistazo rápido a todas tus pertenencias, lo primero que llamo tu atención fue un pantalón índigo acompañado de un suéter de cuello alto negro, te imaginaste con el conjunto y concluiste que te verías MUY bien, tomaste las cosas y las colocaste sobre la cama, tomaste unos zapatos del color del suéter y con eso completaste tu _outfit_, entraste al baño y comprobaste que el agua estuviera caliente, entonces te introdujiste bajo la regadera para sentir el cálido liquido bajando por tu cuerpo y mágicamente junto con la sensación de bienestar vino la imagen de una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes.

Tomaste una rápida ducha y te apresuraste a vestirte, ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para perder tiempo, cuando hubiste terminado te miraste al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenías en tu habitación y confirmaste lo bien que te veías, sólo te faltaba algo, pero no sabías bien que era, quizá era un acompañante, sí, eso era, la imagen que te devolvía el espejo estaba un poco sola, pero pronto solucionarías eso.

Saliste de tu habitación rumbo a la habitación de tu padre, necesitabas que pusiera un auto a tu disposición, ibas pensando en todos tus planes que no te diste cuenta de que había alguien nuevo en tu casa, alguien que estaba a punto de arruinar todo lo que tenías pensado; y ese alguien era una mujer rubia, actriz de Broadway.

* * *

**Después de más de un año regresé, sé que soy una mala persona por haber dejado mis historias, pero simplemente no podía escribir, sin embargo esta semana extrañamente sentí la necesidad de regresar y escribir, y cuando vi lo que había hecho me sentí mal por haberlo dejado, no era justo para mí y tampoco para las personas que amablemente me habían seguido, así que decidí continuar y espero ahora sí terminar, no prometo escribir rápido, y mucho menos publicar un capítulo cada semana, pero sé que poco a poco terminaré esta historia y quizá me anime a escribir otra, aunque sé que no me merezco que nadie la lea, aun así tal vez pueda encontrar una oportunidad para que me disculpen.**

**Les deseo lo mejor y espero aún tengan un lugar para mi historia. Espero un review con todas sus quejas.**


	10. Planes

_Papá, hasta que hora esperaremos por Terrence, ya son las ocho y él no llega, yo muero de hambre. _–Habías estado en vela toda la noche anterior y ahora te encontrabas de mal humor, ya tenías muchas cosas en la cabeza como para además tener que estar esperando a Terry para desayunar.

_Princesa, tranquilízate, seguro llegara en unos minutos, él nunca ha sido impuntual, quizá algo se le atravesó. _–Cuando terminaste de hablar deseaste con toda el alma que este retraso no tuviera nada que ver con cierta persona de cabellos rubios.

_Albert, quieres venir un momento, por favor._

_En seguida voy cariño. Candy por favor cálmate, seguro Terry estará aquí en minutos y tomaremos el desayuno, ahora voy con tu madre, para ver que necesita._

_Juliet, qué pasa._

_Albert, algo espantoso, acabo de hablar con Eleanor, el barco llegó antes de lo esperado, Susana ya está en casa de los Grandchester._

_¡QUÉ!_

_Lo que oyes, querido, Susana ya llegó, el barco arribo ayer en la madrugada y hoy a primera hora ella se puso en contacto con Eleanor y ahora está donde Terry._

_¡Demonios! Cómo paso eso._

_Al parecer el barco tuvo que apresurar su arribo por una noticia que recibió el capitán, tengo entendido por lo que me dijo Eleanor que la hija del segundo abordo enfermó gravemente y en cuanto supieron de ello en el barco hicieron lo posible por llegar ayer mismo al puerto._

_No puede ser, así que por eso no llega Terry._

_No lo sé a ciencia cierta, Eleanor me hablo primero para preguntarme si debía ocultar a Susana o dejar que Terry supiera desde ahora que ella estaba en Londres y entonces le dije que lo mejor sería que él lo supiera para que pudiera planear mejor la noche._

_Y crees que mi sobrino haga algo inteligente._

_Eso espero, amor. No sabes cómo odio en estos momentos a Susana, aunque sé que ella no tiene la culpa de nada._

_Lo sé, querida, pero ahora debemos de disimular, yo muero de hambre y mi querida hija también, quizá sea mejor desayunar, mucho me temo que los planes van a tener que cambiar._

_Así es, Albert. Me preocupa enormemente Candy, la pobre sigue tan enamorada de él que no sé cómo se va a recuperar de esto, si Terry decide quedarse con Susana._

_Espero que eso no pase, cariño. Ahora vamos con ella._

_¡Buenos días papá! Espero que estés bien, necesito pedirte un favor, necesito urgentemente un auto, voy tarde y quedé de tomar el desayuno en casa de Albert._

_Terry, espera, necesito hablar contigo._ –La voz de tu padre te preocupó un poco, pero ahora no tenías tiempo, debías llegar ya a casa de tu adorado tío.

_Lo siento papá, pero en verdad tengo prisa._

_Terry, escucha, es sobre ella, tienes que darme un momento. _–Lamentablemente para ti y tu padre no entendiste que ese _ella_ no significaba Candy, sino Susana y antes de que tu adorado papá pudiera ponerte al tanto entro tu madre de la mano de la actriz.

_Terry, te tengo la mejor sorpresa del mundo, mira a quien traigo conmigo._

_¡Susana! Pero qué haces aquí. _–Sí, lo admitías no habías sonado ni muy feliz y mucho menos caballeroso, lo que menos querías era tener a Susana ahí, en tu misma casa y mucho antes de lo planeado, se suponía que llegaría a la fiesta cuando Tú y Tu pecosa ya no estuvieran ahí, así que qué demonios significaba su presencia ahí.

_Hijo, estás siendo muy rudo, no te parece. Susana es mi invitada y quiero que seas amable con ella, además no tienes que disimular antes nosotros. _–¿Disimular? De qué rayos hablaba tu madre, tú no estabas disimulando nada, no querías a Susana en tu hogar.

_Es un placer tenerte con nosotros Susana, cómo estuvo tu viaje._

_El placer es todo mío, duque, mi viaje fue muy tranquilo, gracias._

Y ahora que se traía tu papá siendo el señor amabilidad, acaso todos se habían puesto en tu contra, no, eso no era posible, tu papá y tu hermana eran tus aliados para reconquistar a Candy, no era posible que ahora hubieran cambiado de parecer.

_¡Hola Terry! ¿Cómo estás?_

_Muy bien, Susana, gracias, pero si me disculpas tengo prisa, tengo una cita y ya voy tarde._

_Terry, de qué hablas, si te refieres al desayuno en la casa Andrew no te preocupes, antes de venir para acá hable con Juliet y le dije la buena noticia, seguro ellos entenderán el por qué de tu falta._

_Tú hiciste qué mamá, disculpa, pero no acostumbro a faltar a mis compromisos, así que me voy ahora mismo._

_En ese caso debo insistir en que lleves contigo a Susana, ella también conoce a tus tíos, seguramente ellos estarán muy felices de verte con ella._

¡NO! Claro que no estarían felices, cómo se le ocurría a tu madre semejante estupidez, además no querías lastimar a Candy con la presencia de Susana, sabías que ella creía que la actriz ocupaba un puesto importante en tu corazón, pero la verdad es que Susana era nadie.

_Eleanor, no creo que eso sea lo mejor, quizá lo más adecuado sería que Terry hablara a la casa de Albert y se disculpara._

No, no, no, no y no, no querías disculparte por tu falta, tú querías ir a desayunar con la pecosa y su familia, tú no habías pedido que Susana llegara en este momento, todo esto era su culpa.

_Por favor, no se molesten, yo estoy un poco cansada y preferiría regresar a mi hotel a descansar, quizá en la tarde me permitan tomar el té con ustedes._

_Nada de eso, querida, tú no vas a regresar al hotel, he dispuesto una habitación especial para ti y puedes hacer uso de ella ahora mismo, si así lo deseas, aunque sigo insistiendo que sería bueno que acompañaras a Terrence, o que él se quedará contigo el día de hoy._

_Madre, por favor. Creo que mi hermano puede ir con tío Albert mientras Susana descansa, la podre debe de estar agotada._

¡Gracias Patty! Qué haría yo sin ti hermanita querida, eras sin duda alguna mi ángel guardián.

_Así es, Eleanor, preferiría descansar, seguramente la tarde podre pasarla con Terry._ –Qué se creía esta mujer, lo mejor sería que se alejara de ti si no quería conocer tu lado oscuro, con qué derecho se colgaba de tu brazo como si fuera tu novia o algo parecido, ese privilegio estaba reservado para sólo una persona, y esa persona estaba esperando por ti.

_Está bien, siendo así, Terry el auto de tu padre espera por ti en la entrada._

_¡Gracias madre! Los veo luego._

Saliste corriendo y no te detuviste hasta que sentiste que alguien tocaba tu hombro, volteaste con cara de pocos amigos, y te arrepentiste al instante cuando viste que se trataba de tu hermana.

_Patty, qué sucede._

_Iré contigo, ni loca me quedo en casa con mi madre y su adorada Susana, si no me quieres contigo puedes dejarme en alguna avenida importante, pero no quiero estar aquí._

_Ni que lo digas hermana, iremos a visitar a mis adorados tíos._

Ambos subieron al auto de su padre e inmediatamente arrancaste para llegar lo más pronto posible a la mansión Andrey.

_Hija, disculpa la demora, es que tu mamá quería saber si hoy iremos juntos al baile o te empeñaras en ir tú sola._

_Mami, creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, sabes que prefiero llegar por mi parte, además, así ustedes pueden ir haciéndose cariñitos todo el viaje._

_¡Candy! Hija, no digas eso, sabes que preferiríamos que fueras con nosotros y sacrificar nuestras muestras de cariño._

_Lo sé, mamá, pero en verdad prefiero ir sola en mi amado auto._

_A veces siento que quieres más a ese pedazo de metal que a tu familia._

_No digas eso, mami, sabes perfectamente que los amo._

_Bueno, ya no más discusiones, mejor vamos a desayunar._

_¡Por fin!_

_Terry, qué opinas de la llegada de Susana, que sentiste al verla._

_Nada, Patty, la verdad opino que es muy inoportuna y cuando la vi sólo sentí un gran deseo de regresarla a New York de un puntapié. Para ser honestos, ella es una gran persona, siempre fue muy buena conmigo, incluso desde que llegué, pero ahora no quiero que esté aquí, además mi madre provoca que se haga ilusiones que son imposibles de realizar._

_Lo sé, hermanito, pero mi madre está ansiosa por que te cases, no sé si lo has notado, parece que le urge un pequeño diablillo rondando por la casa._

_Ni lo menciones, Patty, no sé qué le pasa a mi madre, la quiero mucho, pero estos días ha resultado tan inoportuna como Susana._

_¡Jajaja! Tienes toda la razón, pero ahora no pensemos en eso, dime, qué has planeado para hoy en la noche, seguro mi madre insistirá en que tú vayas con Susana, y según sé tú se lo habías propuesto a Candy, ¿piensas cancelarle a mi prima?_

_Parece que no me conoces, claro que no, si mi mamá quiere llevar a Susana, que la lleve ella, YO tengo compromisos._

_Eso está muy bien, sólo espero que nada te obligue a cambiar los planes, sabes, creo que debes de convencer a Candy de que vaya contigo, quiero decir, que salgan juntos de la casa y todo eso, para que mi mamá no pueda pretextar._

_Tienes mucha razón, tú me vas a ayudar con Candy, ¿verdad?_

_Por supuesto hermanito, tú déjala en mis manos._

_Por eso te quiero tanto, hermanita, no sé qué haría sin ti._

_Volverte loco._

_¡Jajaja! Bueno, ya estamos casi en la casa de nuestro tío, así que manos a la obra._

_Y ya tienes todo listo para esta noche, hija._

_Sí, papá, el vestido que mandaste hacer especialmente para la ocasión me quedo perfecto, y ya sabes que el peinado y el maquillaje corre a cargo de María, ella siempre me hace lucir muy bien._

_Eso es cierto, María siempre ha tenido un talento innato para esas cosas._

_Sí, pero lo que más me alegra es que ya tengas todo listo, no tendrás que salir de la casa para nada._

_No, todo lo tengo aquí._

El desayuno había transcurrido tranquilo, ahora que estaban reposando un poco y tomando una taza de té escucharon claramente el timbre de la entrada, a todos les sorprendió mucho, pues no esperaban a nadie, a menos que fuera _él_.

Después del maravilloso día de ayer nada podía salir mal, tus padres habían sido muy amables con Anthony y él se había mostrado bastante interesado en ti, tú te sentías feliz y realizada, y además hoy sería el día del baile al que asistirías de la mano del caballero más apuesto.

Bajaste a desayunar con tus padres y te encontraste con la más maravillosa sorpresa: un enorme y bello ramo de tulipanes azules y blancos, era un ramillete de lo más hermoso, corriste para ver la tarjeta que sobresalía entre las flores y leíste lo siguiente:

_Para la mujer de los más hermosos ojos, quien poso su mirada en mí y que ahora me hace el hombre más feliz._

Casi saltas y gritas de la alegría, pero te contuviste y te dirigiste al comedor para disfrutar de un desayuno feliz y agradable, con una sola idea en mente: _Anthony_.

Tocaron al timbre y esperaron a que abrieran la puerta, tus manos estaban temblorosas y no sabías por qué, bueno, sí lo sabías, pero era imposible que el conquistador número uno se pusiera nervioso por un simple desayuno, aunque de hecho no tenías muchas esperanzas de desayunar con tus tíos, era ya muy tarde y no creías que te hubieran esperado.

_Calma, hermano, si no te conociera diría que estás nervioso._

_Ja, ja, ja, muy simpática, Patty._

_El amor, hermano, el amor._

_Ya te veré a ti._

_Esta noche._

_¿Qué?_

_Dije que esta noche, en el baile lo conocerás, seguro estaré igual que tú o peor._

_Cómo que lo conoceré._

_Cállate, ya vienen a abrirnos._

_Vaya, ya era hora._

_¡Jovencito! Cómo que ya era hora._

_¡Pony! Cómo has estado._

_¡Patty! Qué gusto me da verte, hacía tiempo que no venías por aquí, acaso habías estado muy ocupada._

_Algo así._

_Oigan, no sean así, soy nuevo en la ciudad y no entiendo, Pony tu sabes del pretendiente de mi hermana._

_Pues claro, Terry, acaso tú no._

_Pues no… Patty tendrás que contarme todo._

_Luego, hermano, ahora pasa._

_Albert, Juliet y Candy están terminando de desayunar._

_¿Terminando?_

_Lo siento, Terry, pero llegaste tarde, de hecho, mi niña casi muere de inanición por tu culpa._

_¿Mi culpa?_

_Ella es my madrugadora, regularmente desayunamos a las siete, te esperamos hasta las ocho quince._

_La pecosa seguramente estará molestísima._

_Se calmó después de recibir alimento._

_Jajaja, nunca cambiara._

_Eso espero, Terry._

_Yo también, Pony._

_Pero qué hacemos todos aquí parados, déjenme llevarlos donde los demás._

_Gracias, Pony._

_Quién podrá ser._

_Esperas a alguien, papá._

_No, Candy, a nadie, sólo esperábamos a Terry, pero ya ves, no llegó._

_No me sorprende._

_Qué no te sorprende pecosa._

_Que no llegues a tiempo, tanto tiempo en América te hizo olvidarte de las buenas costumbres inglesas._

_Pony, qué le diste de desayunar, ¿gallo?_

_Sí, y como hicimos esperar al gallo me hizo daño._

_¡Jajaja! Te ganaron hermano._

_¡Patty! Qué feliz soy de que estés aquí._

_Gracias, primita, pensé que nunca llamaría tu atención, todos me estaban ignorando._

_¡Vaya! Se nota que el gen de actriz lo traes en la sangre._

_Ya ves, esas representaciones del San Pablo sirvieron de algo._

_Tienes toda la razón, no sólo sirvieron para conquistar a más de uno._

_Exacto._

Sentías envidia de la relación que Patty tenía con Candy, cinco años antes tu hermana hubiera sido la ignorada, no tú, tú eras siempre el centro de atención de Candy, así como ella era el tuyo, y ahora simplemente se había olvidado de ti, cómo pasó eso.

_¡Hola, Terry! Cómo estás._

_Muy bien, Juliet, gracias por preguntar._

_Y tú, Patty, tenías tanto sin venir a la casa._

_Sí lo sé, estoy muy bien, aunque la verdad he estado un poco ocupada con todas las reuniones que organiza mi madre, bueno, Juliet sabe de lo que hablo._

_Ni que lo digas, a veces Eleanor me sorprende, no sé de dónde saca tantas fuerzas para planear casi una reunión al día._

_Sí, creo que ayuda que no hace nada en casa._

_¡Patty!_

_Jajaja, perdón, pero es que estos últimos meses mi madre parece torbellino, nadie la detiene, quiere planear una fiesta cada tres días._

_No crees que empeore con la llegada de Terry._

_¡Calla, Candy! No lo había pensado._

_Pobre de ti, Patty, te compadezco tanto._

_No tendrías por qué, pecosa, seguro mi madre las atormentara a las dos._

_No lo creo, Eleanor ya desistió en sus invitaciones, sabe que nunca asisto, prefiero las reuniones de negocios._

_Por eso te odia, Candy._

_Ni que lo digas, Patty, quizá algún día me redima._

_¿Tú?_

_Bueno… podría ser, quizá alguien me haga sentar cabeza y me prohíba dedicarme a los negocios, entonces me convertiré en una dama hacendosa._

_¡Jajaja! Cómo si eso fuera posible._

_Tienes razón, Patty._

_¿No lo harías, Candy?_

_Para nada, tendría que amar mucho a ese alguien y si ese alguien me ama nunca me separa de los negocios, son mi vida desde hace tiempo, no pienso sacrificarlos por nada ni nadie._

_Pero cuando tengas familia._

_Cuidare de mi familia, aunque quizá me convierta en solterona._

_No digas eso, Candy, tienes que casarte para poder ser la madrina de mis hijos._

_Y de los de Terrence._

_¿Qué? Hijos, ¿yo?_

_Claro, seguro tus hijos con Susana van a ser muy lindos, mi adorada tía estará feliz cuando la llenes de pequeñines._

_Claro que no, mi madre alucina, yo no voy a tener hijos, al menos no en un tiempo. –_Te imaginaste a tus hijos, rubios y con ojos azules, o castaños con ojos verdes, esos ojos que te habían embrujado desde joven, mi Candy, tú no podrás ser madrina de mis hijos porque vas a ser su madre.

_Bueno, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, no creen; por ejemplo, alguien podría explicarme por qué mis sobrinos llegaron tan tarde a desayunar._

_Perdón, tío, todo fue mi culpa, en la mañana me atravesé en el camino de Terry y en cuanto me dijo que vendría para acá insistí en venir con él, el problema es que era una facha, así que el pobre tuvo que esperarme, y sabes cómo somos las mujeres._

_Te equivocas, Patty, mi papi es el peor de los tres, es tan vanidoso._

_¡Candy! Eso no es cierto._

_Claro que sí, papá, mamá y yo nos arreglamos muy rápido._

_Bueno, eso tampoco es un buen tema a discutir._

_Tienes razón, papi._

_Así que por eso llegaron tarde, es una lástima el gallo de Pony fue una delicia._

_¡Albert!_

_¡Candy!_

_Jajaja_

Era un sueño estar con mi familia, eran todos tan cariñosos, tan sinceros, hacía tiempo que no tenía eso y lo extrañaba, incluso Candy parecía la misma, sonriente, divertida.

_Pecosa._

_Dime, Terry._

_Decirte qué._

_Me acabas de llamar._

_Bueno, no exactamente, pero regularmente me dices pecosa, así que sumí que me hablabas._

_¿Yo? No… bueno, no recuerdo. _–¿acaso había hablado en voz alta?

En que estaría pensando Terry, acaso pensaría en mí, no, no podía hacerme ilusiones, viví cinco años de ilusiones, ya estaba cansada.

_Estás un poco distraído, hijo._

_Perdona, Albert, es que no tuve una buena noche. Cierta personita me dejó esperando su llamada._

_No me vas a decir que te quedaste despierto esperando mi llamada, o sí._

_Pues claro, creí que algo te había pasado._

_Que mala eres Candy._

_Lo siento mucho, Terrence, prometo que la próxima vez te llamare._

_Eso merece una compensación, no crees pecosa._

_Eso es cierto, Candy, pedimos una compensación._

_Tú de qué._

_Por mi hermano, no puedo dejar pasar esto, prima, mira que angustiar así a mi hermanito._

_Vaya, que lástima que no tengo ningún hermano, nadie puede ayudarme._

_Bueno, pero ese no es el punto, me debes una, Candy._

_No me gusta deber, Terrence, no es bueno para las finanzas, dime cómo puedo pagarte._

_Ven conmigo al baile._

_Da, voy a ir contigo al baile._

_No, tú sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Vamos y regresamos juntos._

_No entiendo._

_Vengo por ti a la casa y nos vamos juntos._

_No._

_Sí, me la debes._

_Sí, Candy, se la debes, tienes que compensarlo._

_Tú de qué lado estás, Patty._

_Del que me conviene._

_Y a ti en que te conviene esto._

_Si Terry va contigo no tendré que hacerle compañía y así tú sabes quién puede venir por mí._

_Ahora veo… es por eso que apoyas a tu hermano._

_Sí, verdad que lo harás, es por tu mejor amiga._

_Eso es chantaje._

_Sí, pero funciona, no es así._

_Está bien, sólo por ti._

_¡Yupi! Albert, me permites usar tu teléfono._

_Claro, hija, adelante._

Ahora veías porque en lugar de un Grandchester tenías dos sentados en la mesa, agradeciste al cielo por el corazón tan noble de tu hija y por el ingenio de tus dos adorados sobrinos.

_Entonces, vengo por ti, pecosita._

_Sí, Terry, llega a las siete por mí._

_Pero la recepción no es a las siete._

_Sí, pero nunca llegó temprano a las fiestas, son todas las presentaciones y si llegas tarde sólo te presentas con quien te interesa y no con una bola de niñas presumidas e insoportables._

_¡Jajaja! Mi madre tiene razón de odiarte._

_Sí, ella ama presentarse y presentarte con todos, creo que olvida que ambas familias conocemos a las mismas personas._

_Así es mi madre, quién lo hubiera pensado, después de ser una rebelde se convirtió en todo una dama de sociedad._

_Sí, tus abuelos estarían orgullosísimos._

_Ni que lo digas, Albert, aunque la verdad prefería la otra forma de ser de mi madre, me divertía más._

_No la juzgues, Terry, ser duquesa no es fácil._

_Tú no te la pasas en reuniones o sí, Juliet._

_Yo no soy duquesa._

_Muy cierto._

_Además, cómo puedes quejarte de tu madre, en estos días que llevas aquí no ha hecho ninguna reunión._

_Pero la conozco, las últimas veces que fue a New York se la pasaba en fiestas de sociedad, y siempre quería organizar lujosas recepciones, afortunadamente mi padre y Patty me ayudaban a controlarla._

_Seguro le gustaba presumir a su hijo._

_No soy un fenómeno, Candy._

_No lo digo por eso._

_Lo sé, sólo siento que a veces mi madre se olvida de quien es._

_Incluso mi padre dejó de lado las reuniones falsas, por qué mi madre se empeñara en continuar._

_Es una tradición, hijo, Eleanor desea desenvolverse como tu abuela y todas las duquesas anteriores hicieron, y déjame decirte que lo está logrando, no hay casa más respetada y reconocida que la de los Grandchester._

_Pero a veces siento que mi mamá se olvida de nosotros, los que en verdad importamos._

_No digas eso, Terrence._

_Por ejemplo, cuando estaba en América organizaba reuniones para presentarme con Susana, odiaba eso, no me gusta ventilar mi vida privada._

_Iré a ver si Patty ya terminó de hablar, me gustaría llamar a Carol y saber cómo está después de ayer._

Bravo, Terrence, tenías que mencionar el nombre prohibido, acaso estabas concursando para ganarte el premio al idiota del año, Dios, cómo se te pudo ocurrir hablar de Susana enfrente de Candy, imbécil.

_Candy, no te vayas, por favor._

_Regresaré en un momento, permiso._

Volteaste a ver a tu sobrino como si quisieras matarlo, de hecho estabas pensando en la forma más dolorosa de hacerlo, quizá quemarlo vivo en aceite.

_Perdón, tío, yo… soy un tonto._

_Sí, lo eres, Terrence, cómo se te ocurre._

_Tu padre dijo que eras más inteligente._

_Tú también estás al tanto de todo._

_No hablas en serio, verdad._

_¿Cómo?_

_Claro que lo sé, lo sabemos, es la felicidad de nuestra hija la que está en juego, Terry, y más te vale que hagas algo para remediar todos tus errores._

Qué todo el mundo te creía un idiota por dejar a Candy durante estos cinco años, pregunta estúpida, claro que todos te consideraban un imbécil, tú mismo lo hacías, sin embargo, había algo bueno, si Juliet y Albert sabían todo podían ser tus aliados.

_Hola, Patty, ¿ya arreglaste todo?_

_Sí, Alistear pasará por mí, aquí. –_mentirosa, no había llamado a nadie, había tenido sólo minutos para idear un plan, aunque creo que era uno muy bueno, ahora sólo debía poner todo en marcha.

_¿Aquí?_

_Sí, espero no te moleste, Candy, pero me gustaría que María me arreglara, sus manos hacen magia y quiero lucir hermosa para él._

_Tú eres hermosa, boba, aunque tienes razón, María hace magia, y no te preocupes, de hecho me encanta la idea de que estés conmigo, así podremos charlar mientras nos arreglan._

_¡Sí! Como antes, Candy._

_Sí, como antes._

_Por cierto, por qué no llamas a Carol y le propones que venga con nosotras, sería tan divertido._

_Tú crees._

_Sí, por favor, Candy, las dos te extrañamos tanto, please, di que sí._

_Chantajista, está bien, llamemos a Carol._

_Por qué tan feliz, hija._

_Por nada, mami._

_No tendrán algo que ver las flores que llegaron hoy._

_¡Sí! Son hermosas, no crees, papi._

_Sí, hija, pero no tan bellas como tú._

_Gracias, papá._

_Señorita, Caroline, la señorita Candy está al teléfono._

_Tomaré la llamada en el despacho, John, gracias._

_En seguida vuelvo._

_Ve, hija, deben ser buenas noticias._

_Sí, seguro._

_¿Carol?_

_¡Hola, Candy!_

_Cómo estás, cuéntame todo._

_Fue maravilloso, Candy, se portó tan lindo conmigo y además quiere ser mi novio._

_¡Wow! Muchas felicidades, Carol._

_Gracias, Patty._

_Carol, me alegra mucho saber eso, sólo ponte un poco difícil, sí._

_No te preocupes, así lo haré, aunque no creo que dure mucho, lo amo tanto._

_Ay amiga, pero tienes razón, no tardes tanto. _–me hacía feliz saber que mis amigas estaban contentas y enamoradas, Alistear y Anthony eran muchachos serios y amables, todos unos caballeros, no podía pedir nada mejor para ellas, sin embargo, mi felicidad estaba tan lejos que me hacía sentir un hueco en el corazón que me dificultaba celebrar la felicidad de Patty y Carol.

_Carol, tenemos una propuesta para ti._

_Díganme._

_¿Quieres venir a arreglarte con nosotras?_

_¿Cómo?_

_María se va a hacer cargo de nuestro arreglo para esta noche y nos encantaría que vinieras a la casa para que las tres podamos platicar mientras nos alistamos._

_Me encantaría, ahora mismo les digo a mis papás y salgo para allá, va a ser tan divertido._

_Sí, por cierto habla con Anthony antes de venir para acá para que pase a recogerte a la casa._

_Cierto, ahora mismo le llamo._

_Te esperamos, Carol, no tardes._

_No lo haré, las veo en un momento, chicas._

_Estoy tan feliz, Candy, voy a tener a mis mejores amigas, mi hermano regresó y además Alistear está conmigo._

_Me alegro mucho por ti, Patty, te mereces toda esa felicidad y más, me imagino cuando tengas a tus pequeños._

_Sí, van a ser tan bellos, como su padre._

_Y como su madre, una niña hermosa como tú._

_Gracias, Candy, sólo espero que no tengan que usar lentes como sus padres._

_Jajaja, ambos son muy apuestos aún con lentes, además tú siempre has sido vanidosa así que tus anteojos parecen más un accesorio que una necesidad._

_Eso es cierto, de hecho he convencido a Stear de que cambie los suyos, seguro los usará hoy, apenas los compramos ayer, cuando salimos._

_Patty, Patty, eres de lo peor._

_No es cierto, sabes que es Stear es muy apuesto, sólo que a veces esas gafas no dejan ver todo su potencial._

_Jajaja, sí, es cierto._

_Oye, Candy, tengo una súper idea._

_Dimela, Patty._

_Y si no sólo nosotras nos arreglamos aquí._

_Y a quien más vamos a traer._

_A los chicos._

_¿Qué?_

_Sí, así saldremos todos juntos, sería tan lindo._

_No, Patty, no creo que sea buena idea._

_Yo creo que sí, además hay espacio suficiente para todos, tu casa es enorme._

_No más grande que la mansión Grandchester._

_Sí, pero ahí está mi mamá y…_

_¿Y?_

_Tú conoces a mamá, no nos dejaría en paz._

_Eso es cierto._

_Entonces, aceptas._

_Pero aquí ellos no tendrán todo lo que necesitan._

_Claro que sí, Albert seguro tiene de todo._

_Patty, no vas a dejar de insistir, verdad._

_No, lo cual implica que aceptas, cierto._

_Te parece que se lo propongas a mi papá y si él acepta lo hacemos._

_¡Sí! Llamaré a los chicos y a mi casa, tendrán que traerme mi vestido y todo aquí._

_Si quieres podemos ir por las cosas, estaremos ahí en minutos._

_No, prefiero que me lo traigan, deje todo listo en mi recámara._

_Así que ya habías planeado esto, verdad._

_No me veas así, Candy, no puede negar que es una genial idea._

_Lo de nosotras sí, pero no estoy muy segura respecto a los chicos._

_¡Oh, vamos, Candy!_

_Está bien, pero porque vas a llamarlos ya, primero debemos decírselo a mi padre._

_Mi amado tío dirá que sí, así que mejor aprovecho el tiempo y les llamo de una buena vez._

_Está bien._

_Yo iré a decirle a Albert y a Terry, y pondré sobre aviso a María._

_Bien, ahora mismo hago las llamadas._

_Eres incorregible, Patty._

_Tuve a los dos mejores maestros._

_¿Cuáles?_

_Tú y mi hermano, los mayores incorregibles._

_¡Jajaja! Tienes razón, te espero en mi cuarto, tendré todo listo._

_De acuerdo, no tardo nada._

_No sé porque no te creo, seguro que una llamada te tendrá muy ocupada._

_Quizá._

Estaremos todos juntos, como antes, no sé porque no podía evitar sentirme contenta, después de esta noche partiría a Escocia, dejaría todo atrás, al menos hasta que él se fuera, o hasta que yo fuera lo suficiente valiente para enfrentarme a su compromiso e inminente matrimonio con Susana.

_No importa, lo importante es el ahora, esta será mi noche, estaré con mis amigos y con él, y después… que el destino decida._

_Buenos días, residencia Cornwell._

_Buenos días, habla Patricia Grandchester, podría comunicarme con el señor Alistear._

_El joven Alistear salió señorita Grandchester, al parece se dirigía a la residencia de su padre._

_Oh, ya veo, le agradezco mucho su información, entonces lo esperare. Gracias._

_Un placer ayudarle, señorita._

¡Fue a buscarme! Qué hermoso, me siento como una quinceañera, que tonta, pero no es momento de pensar en eso, debo de hablar con mi padre para arreglar todo.

_Buenos días, residencia Grandchester._

_Dorothy, soy yo, necesito que me comuniques urgentemente con mi padre._

_Pasa algo, señorita, se oye muy preocupada._

_Nada grave, Dorothy, todo lo contrario, pero por favor, comunícame con mi padre, dile que conteste en el despacho y que se asegure de que nadie más lo escuche, si está con mi madre dile que habla lord Davenport._

_De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy._

_Gracias, Dorothy._

Espero que mi madre no vaya a arruinar mi plan, que bueno es tener de cómplice a mi padre, es tan bueno, seguro que aplaudirá mi ingenio y astucia, si después de todo mi esfuerzo Terry y Candy no terminan juntos me dejaré de llamar Patricia Grandchester Baker.

_Bueno, Patty, eres tú._

_Sí, papá necesito que me ayudes._

_Dígame que puedo hacer por usted lord Davenport._

_¡Jajaja! Soy bueno verdad._

_Toda una Grandchester._

_Ni que lo digas, pero pon atención a lo que vamos a hacer. Acabo de convencer a Candy de que todos nos reunamos en su casa para prepararnos para el baile._

_Quiénes todos._

_Candy, Carol, Terry, Anthony, Alistear y yo._

_De acuerdo, qué más._

_Por obvias razones ni Terry ni yo trajimos nada, de hecho idee el plan camino a casa de Albert, el punto es que tienes que mandar a Dorothy con todas nuestras cosas, mi traje y todos los accesorios están en tres cajas dentro de mi armario, son unos cajas color violeta, el problema son las cosas de Terry, no sé donde las tiene, ni siquiera tengo idea si ya había escogido algo para ponerse el día de hoy, sin embargo, nadie tiene mejor gusto que tú, papi, así que necesito que mientras Dorothy prepara mis cosas tú busques lo más apropiado para mi hermano y lo mandes, envía todo lo que pueda necesitar._

_Tu madre va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se entere de tu plan._

_No, pensé en todo así que no te preocupes, le dirás que mi plan es para que Terry se sorprenda cuando vea a Susana, que lo único que estoy haciendo es ayudarla, ahora, además de hacer lo que te he dicho tienes que convencer a mi mamá de que deje ir sola a Susana, además de que ella tendrá que salir una hora después que ustedes._

_No va a aceptar, parece que no conoces a tu madre._

_Porque la conozco te estoy diciendo esto, para convencerla le dirás que ustedes tienen que llegar al mismo tiempo que nosotros y cuando Terry se dé cuenta de que Susana no está con ustedes él preguntara por ella, entonces mi madre deberá hacer uso de sus talentos histriónicos para decir que ella estaba indispuesta y que no pudo acompañarlos al baile, a lo que mi hermano contestara que es una lástima pues esperaba pasar la velada en compañía de ella._

_Eres un genio hija mía._

_Lo sé, papi, pero aún no termino, como veras el punto es que mi mamá crea que Terry se ha convencido de la falta de Susana y que está muy decepcionado por la misma, sin embargo, esto le da tiempo al lento de mi hermano de actuar, tendría una hora completa con Candy, en la cual la tiene que convencer de que se vaya con él, así ella no verá a Susana y mi madre no podrá hacer nada para detenerlos._

_¡Perfecto! Da todo eso por hecho, ahora mismo salgo a hablar con tu madre, para que no le resulte sospechoso que mande todas sus cosas a casa de Albert._

_Gracias, papi, por cierto, Alistear va camino a casa, así que por favor dile el plan que tenemos para que él vaya por sus cosas y de inmediato venga a casa de tío Albert._

_De acuerdo, por cierto, espero que todo salga bien, no veo ninguna falla en tu plan, así que supongo que hoy en la noche por fin tendré una nuera._

_¡Jajaja! Sí, así es. Dios, es tan cansado ser Cupido, me alegro de sólo tener un hermano._

_Yo también me alegro, hija. Te veo en la noche, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamar, aunque no olvides usar el nombre del duque Davenport, como él es quien organiza la cena de hoy, nadie sospecharía._

_De acuerdo, te mando un beso, papá._

En definitiva era cansado intentar juntar a esos dos revoltosos de tu prima y tu hermano, eran tan necios que a veces pensabas que no iban a terminar juntos, sin embargo, habían nacido para estar el uno con el otro, nunca entendiste porque Terry había huido a América sin decirle nada a Candy, y porque comenzó una relación con Susana si aún amaba a tu prima, todo era tan complicado que no entendías el por qué de su actitud.

_Eleanor, querida, tengo una noticia muy buena._

_Dime, cariño, qué sucede._

_Acabo de hablar con Patty._

_Qué pasó._

_Nada grave, te dije que son buenas noticias._

_Bueno, está bien, pero dime ya de que se trata._

_Patty me habló para informarme que todos los chicos se van a reunir en casa de Albert, me pidió que enviara tanto sus cosas como las de Terry, todos ellos van a salir de ahí._

_Pero cómo, esas no son buenas noticias, Richard._

_Calma, querida, claro que son buenas noticias ahora mismo te digo el porqué._

_Patty piensa que necesitas tiempo para arreglar a Susana, así la dejaras como una princesa y sorprenderá a nuestro hijo, el plan de nuestra hija consiste en que Terry no vea a Susana hasta el baile, casi como lo habías planeado tú en un principio, es decir, arreglaras a Sussie, nosotros iremos al baile y una hora después ella arribara, obviamente Terrence preguntará por ella en cuanto no la vea con nosotros, tú pretextaras que se sentía indispuesta, así nadie sospechara que ella llegará más tarde para dejar a todos con el ojo cuadrado._

_Wow, es un gran plan, mi querida hija, siempre piensa en todo._

_Así es, bueno, qué te parece, estás de acuerdo en todo._

_Sí, aunque una hora se me hace mucho tiempo, creo que media hora es más que suficiente, no quiero dejar esperando tanto tiempo a la pobre Susana, ella está tan emocionada._

_Lo sé, cariño, pero así llegará a la hora de la cena, sabes que las recepciones siempre son muy aburridas, además Terrence no tendría mucho tiempo para estar con ella, tiene que presentarse a todos._

_Por eso mismo creo que Susana tiene que estar con él._

_No, yo pienso todo lo contrario, mira, si Terry se presenta primero, después, antes de que comience el baile él puede hacer el anuncio de su noviazgo son Susana. –_de dónde habías sacado semejante idiotez, era obvio que Terry nunca anunciaría nada con Susana, aunque si lo pensabas bien no había nada malo en mentir, de todos modos tu hijo huiría antes del arribo de Susana con tu querida sobrina.

_Quizá tengas razón, me parece muy bien, ahora mismo voy a decirle todo a Susana, supongo que tú te harás cargo de las cosas de los chicos._

_Sí, cariño, tú no te preocupes por nada. _–fue más fácil de lo que pensé, no cabe duda que Patty conoce muy bien a su madre.

Que inteligente es mi hija, su plan es tan brillante, Terry quedará impresionando cuando vea entrar a Susana, me esmerare en su arreglo, no habrá nadie en la cena que la opaque, aunque eso de hacerla esperar no me gusta, sigo insistiendo que media hora es suficiente, de hecho, así lo haré, daré la orden de que la señorita salga media hora después de nosotros.

_Sussie, puedo pasar._

_Claro, Eleanor, adelante._

_Gracias, hija, vengo a traerte buenas noticias._

_Qué bien, no me vendría nada mal una buena noticia, después del abandono de Terry._

_¡Oh, hija! No lo tomes así, por favor, Terry puede ser un poco torpe con las mujeres, y además tienes que entender que acaba de regresar de América y toda su familia quiere estar con él, no te pongas triste, ya verás que en la cena nadie más que tú tendrás la atención de mi hijo._

_Muchas gracias, Eleanor, me haces sentir mucho mejor._

_Tontita, ahora no pienses cosas tristes, tenemos que poner manos a la obra para que quedes bellísima, Terry se quedara con la boca abierta, lo sé._

_Eso espero, es lo único que me importa, quiero que Terry sólo tengo ojos para mí._

_Así será, por el momento quiero que bajes a tomar algo con nosotros, ahí te contare el plan que ideó mi hija para que sorprendas a Terrence, después vendré a ayudarte con tu arreglo, compré un vestido bellísimo para ti._

_Muchas Gracias, Eleanor, no sé qué haría sin ti._

_No digas eso, anda, apresúrate._

_En un momento estoy con ustedes._

_Bien, te espero en el comedor._

Hoy sería mi noche, no voy a permitir que nadie me quite a Terrence, él es mío, yo fui la única que lo apoyé cuando él era un donnadie, sin mí él no es nada así que tendrá que estar conmigo quiera o no, si cree que puede deshacerse de mí como si fuera cualquier cosa, se equivoca, nadie deja a Susana Marlowe.

_Ya volví._

_Por qué tardaste tanto pecosa._

_Fui con Patty y nos tardamos un poco porque acaba de idear un plan magnífico para la noche y cuando salí de ahí tuve que ir con María._

_¿Un plan?_

_Sí, Patty cree que sería maravilloso que todos saliéramos de aquí._

_¿Todos?_

_Sí, es decir, ella, Carol, Alistear, Anthony, Terry y yo._

¡Bravo, Patty!

_¿Cómo?_

_Sí, Patty quería que María la arregle para lucir espectacular para Alistear y después de que yo aceptara dijo que sería grandioso tener a Carol con nosotras, como en los viejos tiempos, obviamente yo acepté, entonces, tuvo otra grandiosa idea que fue que los chicos también estuvieran aquí, así que Terry, Anthony y Alistear van a venir a la casa a arreglarse y después todos nos iremos juntos. Bueno, no juntos, pero saldremos al mismo tiempo de la casa._

_Me parece un plan encantador, hija._

_Sí, mamá, es un gran plan, aunque creo que los chicos hubieran estado mejor en sus casas, aquí podríamos no tener todo lo que necesiten._

_De que hablas, hija, yo tengo todo lo que un hombre puede necesitar._

_Y hasta lo que no._

_¡Juliet!_

_Jajaja, lo siento, amor._

_A mí parece una excelente idea, aunque no me agrada que mi hermanita salga con ese tal Alistear._

_Terry, deja en paz a Patty, además cuando conozcas a Alistear te va a caer muy bien, es un joven muy bien educado y sumamente inteligente, son el uno para el otro._

_Supongo que sí, pero aún así, me siento un poco excluido, mi hermana nunca me dijo que tenía novio._

_No sé porque no lo haría, sin embargo llevan mucho tiempo juntos._

_Se conocieron gracias ti, no es así, hija._

_Así es mamá, parece que yo soy la Cupido de mis amigas, tanto Anthony como Alistear son amigos míos._

_Cómo está eso, pecosa._

_Nos conocimos en la universidad, aunque ninguno de ellos estudió lo mismo que yo, Anthony es un excelente economista, Alistear está muy interesado en la mecánica, aunque en realidad podría decirse que es inventor._

_¿Inventor?_

_Sí y de los mejores, hace cada cosa, quizá no sean muy útiles, pero sí muy creativas, aunque también inventa cosas muy lindas que le regala a Patty._

_Ahora, veo, seguro es un tipo interesante._

_Es un joven muy noble, todos nosotros lo conocemos, junto con su familia._

_Y cómo conociste a tantas personas, pecosa._

_La universidad es muy grande, aunque conocí a ambos gracias a mi mejor amigo, su nombre es Archi._

_¿Archi?_

_Sí, es el hermano de Stear, su nombre es Archibald, pero todos lo conocemos como Archi._

_Cuál es su apellido._

_Cornwell, su familia y la de Anthony son muy cercanas, así que Archi me presentó a su hermano y a su mejor amigo, que ahora son las parejas de mis dos mejores amigas._

_Y ese tal Archi, tiene pareja._

_Sí, de hecho muy pronto se va a casar, es raro ya que es el menor de los hermanos, pero al parecer le urge sentar cabeza._

_Y quien es la afortunad._

_La hija de quien ofrecer la recepción de esta noche._

_¿La hija de Davenport?_

_Así es, de hecho la cena de hoy es para anunciar el compromiso de Archibald Cornwell y Anne Davenport._

_¡Wow! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, Anne siempre fue tan tímida, y ahora es la primera de nosotros que contrae matrimonio._

_Así es, aunque no es tan sorprendente, ella estaba muy enamorada de él desde el San Pablo._

_¿El San Pablo?_

_Sí, ellos tres fueron al San Pablo, sólo que Anthony y Alistear salieron antes de que nosotras dos entráramos y Archi cursó su último año cuando Patty, Anne y yo a penas iniciamos._

_Pero yo tendría que conocerlos, Alistear y Anthony debieron cursar su último año cuando yo entré, lo cual implica que Archibald iba en segundo año, sin embargo, no recuerdo a ninguno de ellos._

_No me extraña, tú no eras muy sociable que yo recuerde y además no eran de tu curso._

_Eso debe ser, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, ayer que vi a Anthony se me hizo conocido._

_A lo mejor recuerdas cuando veas a Stear o a Archi._

_Cornwell… no, simplemente no me suena._

_Deja ya de atormentarte, Terrence._

_Sí, por cierto, donde está mi pequeña hermana._

_Aquí estoy, hermanito._

_¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

_Tenía muchas llamadas que hacer y debía esperar las contestaciones, sin embargo, ya está todo listo, los chicos vendrán aquí._

_Pero, Patty, tengo una duda, yo aún no elegía mi traje para esta noche._

_Pues lo siento mucho Terry, tendrás que confiar en el gusto de nuestro padre ya que él es el encargado de arreglar tus cosas._

_Bueno, al menos lo hará mi padre y no mi madre._

_En eso tienes razón, mi papá nunca permitiría que su hijo se viera mal en su primera cena en sociedad después de cinco años._

_He estado en cenas de sociedad._

_No de la sociedad inglesa, y recuerda que aquí somos un poco más quisquillosos que en América, primo._

_Jajaja, mira quien lo dice._

_Es la verdad, o no mami._

_Así es, hija, las fiestas de sociedad en América nada tienen que ver con las fiestas inglesas._

_Bueno, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, mi papá hará buenas elecciones, de eso estoy seguro._

_Yo también estoy seguro, Richard tiene un gusto exquisito al vestir._

_Como todo duque._

_Por cierto, Patty, te has perdido el desayuno, otra vez._

_Eso no importa, seguro Pony puede traerme algo._

_Claro que sí, ahora mismo la llamó._

_No hace falta, papá, cuando fui a buscar a María le pedí a Pony que trajera algo de comer para Patty y también le informé que tendríamos invitados para la comida._

_Me parece muy bien hija._

_Y dime, Patty, qué piensan hacer durante todo el día._

_No lo había pensado, tío._

_No creo que nos llevemos tanto tiempo arreglándonos o sí._

_No lo creo, yo pienso que podríamos comenzar con nuestro arreglo después de la comida._

_Eso está muy bien, pero a penas son las nueve y media, la comida se sirve a las catorce horas, eso las deja con cuatro horas y media._

_Mmm, podríamos idear algo, es un día muy lindo, aún no ha nevado y la nieve de otros días casi se derrite por completo, quizá podríamos ir a cabalgar, los caballos llevan días sin salir._

_Eso es muy cierto, Candy, además los seis son excelentes jinetes._

_Sí, eso me parece una buena idea, en cuanto lleguen los demás nos pondremos de acuerdo, mientras tanto pediré que preparen una canasta con aperitivos, a medio día podíamos tomar algo en la cabaña del claro._

_¿Cabaña del claro?_

_Sí, hermano, tío Albert mandó construir una pequeña "cabaña" en uno de los claros del bosque, está equipada con todo lo necesario._

_¡Wow! Ya me puedo imaginar la cabaña, sin embargo, me parece perfecta para hoy._

_Así es, sobrino, entonces, no se diga más, irán a dar un paseo y después pasaran un rato en la cabaña, ahí encontraran de todo._

_De acuerdo, ahora sólo debemos esperar a los demás._

_A los demás y a Patty, la pobre a penas va a probar bocado._

_Es cierto, sólo espero que se apresure._

**¡Hola a todas! Sé que de nuevo volví a tardarme en actualizar, pero subí un capítulo largo, así que espero me perdonen, ya se acercan los problemas, así que estén pendientes.**

**Como vieron ya van a aparecer nuevos personajes, como Stear y Archi, así como Anne, de la cual debo aclarar que NO es Annie, llegado este momento tengo que reconocer que la amiga de Candy nunca fue de mi agrado, así que preferí en este fic no mencionarla, y aunque el nombre pueda traerles recuerdos, debo decir que la inspiración de este personaje es Anne Elliot, la protagonista de una novela de Jane Austen, así que en este fic no habrá Annie y creo que tampoco Elisa ni Neal, espero no decepcionarlos por haber omitido a estos personajes, pero como verán mi universo alterno es un poco diferente, nadie es como debería ser, ni siquiera Candy y Terry, pero espero sepan perdonarme por los cambios y que no me odien.**

**Espero puedan enviar un review.**


End file.
